Forever
by Huntress of the stars
Summary: A hanyou and a human that didn't belong, hopelessly denying their worthiness of one another, desperately pushing each other away while growing closer inside... and a viciously bloodthirsty demon with the entire jewel.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not mine.  
  
**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 1: The Beginning_  
  
Pouring rain seared Kagome's skin as she ran. Tears fell behind her, merging with the rain. He was gone, and wouldn't return. Why had she ever grown to trust that insolent scoundrel? What was it she saw in Inuyasha, anyway? He treated her like dirt most of the time...  
  
Most of the time.  
  
But there were times he'd been sensible, kind, understanding... Those times seemed so faded, so old, that they had become like a legend in Kagome's mind. Who was she kidding? Inuyasha loved Kikyo, not her! He'd never love her, as long as Kikyo lived... as long as Kikyo still roamed the land.  
  
The trees cut her skin, but Kagome kept running. It was growing dark... she wouldn't make it to the well in time. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and her had been off fighting demons again, and had strayed far from the village, the forest, and the well. Far from home.  
  
Home...  
  
Where was her home, anyway? Kagome had once thought home to be in her time, but... is home not where the heart is? Her heart lay here, in the past, with Inuyasha. Her heart lay here, with her friends. This was her home. But home cost Kagome dearly. For each moment she spent with Inuyasha, she felt her life adding more and more sorrow, building up grief like a cloud, until it broke and fell to the earth.  
  
Would Inuyasha notice she was gone? He would, perhaps, tomorrow morning. Kagome smile slightly at the thought of the hanyou's rage. His precious shard detector, gone. Her humor faded instantly. Is that all she was? A shard detector? That was the sad truth, she knew. Kagome felt Inuyasha's fancy towards Kikyo... and she deserved him. Kikyo had, after all, died because of Naraku. She had been tricked, as had Inuyasha. But Kikyo's mortality prevented her from living as Inuyasha had survived. She deserved him. He was hers.  
  
Then who was Kagome for? Kouga? The wolf demon that called her his? She loved him, certainly, as she loved Sango and Miroku. He was a friend, an ally, and a comrade. But her love for Inuyasha... that was different. He was forever in her mind, forever dominating her dreams, forever there.  
  
Forever.  
  
Not even death, Kagome presumed, would shield her from Inuyasha. He would just return to her soul, and she would be dead with him...  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome stopped. Looking about, she estimated that the well was about a mile away. And it was dark. She couldn't see her hands when put out before her. So Kagome leaned on a tree trunk, and caught her breath. It was then she noticed tears still running down her face.  
  
"Why do I cry?" she asked aloud, muttering to keep herself company. "Do I cry for Inuyasha? Why do I weep for he who doesn't even care?" She smirked bitterly, tears running faster. Her voice became hoarse.  
  
"He... he doesn't even notice me! I'm just a shard detector, nothing more... No more! He loves Kikyo... he always has, always will. And if I love him truly, I shall respect his choice, and love what he loves. If my love for Inuyasha is true... I won't give up hope. I... I can't leave him. I won't. Tomorrow morning, I'll find him, tell him how I feel. And then... We'll continue on our quest, like nothing happened..."  
  
But something would have happened. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to forget her feelings, nor act like noting had changed. All the world would change.  
  
She fell asleep rehearsing her words.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
She was gone. Gone! Where was that human brat? Oh, Kagome... Where could she have hidden this time? Stopping to smell the ground, Inuyasha caught the distinct scent of... salt? She was crying! But... why?  
  
_Because of you, you idiot!_   
  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha jumped up the nearest tree. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pondered what he could have done to cause Kagome's behavior. What had happened?  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"Inuyasha! If ye wish to find the demon who bears the jewel shard ye seek, ye must take Kagome!"  
  
"Shut up, old hag. I don't need your word in this!"  
  
Kaede watched the hanyou rise slowly, and begin to walk from the hut.  
  
"Ye must take Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped, and glanced back at Kaede.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why should I?"  
  
"Because Kagome is the only one who can locate the shards, Inuyasha. Ye need Kagome!"  
  
"I'm just fine on my own, thank you!"  
  
Kaede studied Inuyasha carefully, receiving a strange glance from the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said, "why do ye speak so? Ye have traveled with Kagome for long now, after all..."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and walked outside, not answering Kaede. He didn't know the answer himself. He sped up, and began to run, as fast has his feet carried him, towards the demon...  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome, meanwhile, found Inuyasha gone. Kaede kindly informed them of his location, and the four boarded Kirara, hoping they would arrive to fight the demon on time.  
  
They arrived on time, but not for the demon.  
  
There was a dead demon carcass on the ground, blood spilled around the clearing. Miroku and Sango held Shippo while they investigated the carcass for possible marks of its past crimes. Kagome, meanwhile, set off to find Inuyasha.  
  
She found him soon enough.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo, standing in a clearing. Kagome knew this story well enough to understand that if she stayed, her heart would be broken again. But she found she could not leave.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she heard Kikyo breathe to his ear.  
  
"I won't leave you..." came Inuyasha's soft reply.  
  
Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes as he caught Kikyo's mouth in his own. And these were no tears of joy. She stumbled back a few steps, then turned and ran. She just ran, not knowing where. Kagome knew but one thing: she must get away from the clearing. And so she did.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Her eyes fluttered open at the first rays of the sun. Kagome's back was sore from leaning on the hard trunk all night, but overall she had found rest that night. Her tears had dried, but new ones threatened to spill at new grief. Kagome stood, and wiped away all the dirt she had collected on her shirt and skirt.  
  
Glancing up at the red sky, Kagome smiled with a newfound hope.  
  
_Now to find Inuyasha..._


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: Inuyasha – not mine  
  
**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter Two: Hope_  
  
Inuyasha was asleep, soundly, on a tree not far from where Kagome had rested the night. She found him, and stood, not wanting to wake him. Watching the hanyou, Kagome found herself smiling. Asleep, Inuyasha was so... peaceful, so harmless...  
  
And then he awoke.  
  
Immediately, he jumped from his place, and faced Kagome. She noticed relief cross his face before Inuyasha's expression became one of anger.  
  
"Why'd you run away, Kagome?" he shouted, causing all creatures from around them to hide in fear of being caught by the frustrated hanyou.  
  
"Well?" he asked again, irritated at Kagome's silence.  
  
Kagome's bottom lip trembled, and tears threatened again to spill. She lowered her head, trying in vain to hide a tear that fell down her cheek.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha stumbled back, almost fearing the tears that poured from Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome looked up at the hanyou, a pained expression on her face. She turned and ran.  
  
Standing frozen, Inuyasha watched Kagome vanish into the darkness of the trees. The sun was up now; she would get far. And he'd not follow her. Inuyasha understood her need to be alone. What he couldn't contemplate was why.  
  
What had he done wrong?  
  
_well, for starters, you shouted at her..._   
  
But he hadn't meant to!  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha sat down by the tree again, and gazed up at the sky as he leaned on the trunk and pondered...  
  
**Kagome**   
  
The well appeared before her, and Kagome rushed to its side. Catching her breath by the well, Kagome grasped the necklace of shards around her neck. Would she return? This seemed so foolish... after all, Kagome had run away to her time on countless occasions, for the same reason: Inuyasha. But her broken heart was always mended, and thus she returned. Only to break her heart again.  
  
Letting the necklace drop around her neck again, Kagome climbed into the well. With a last glance at the past, she fell into the well.  
  
It was a strange feeling, plunging to the depths of the magic portal through time. Though Kagome had gone through it countless times, she never quite got used to the feeling. The well's bottom reached her, but Kagome went through it. She plunged right through the earth, ripping the fabric that prevented her passage. And the all was blue. Small stars decorated the emptiness of time, yet a great knowledge, great grief was held in the center of the word. She was no longer falling, but flying up. The change was unnoticeable. A window appeared before her, and Kagome saw the well again. It was a dark window, but she knew it was her time.  
  
As Kagome touched the window, she flew through the passage, and soon found herself weeping at the bottom of the well in her time. Why was she crying? For Inuyasha, again? Why hadn't she answered him? Was it because of his tone?  
  
No. Kagome was accustomed to being treated that way by now. It had been her thoughts of him. She just wouldn't be able to face him now. Not without running away, not without weeping.  
  
Keeping her head downcast, Kagome climbed out of the well slowly, and trotted wearily to her house.  
  
** Inuyasha**   
  
A day passed, then another. At length Inuyasha grew restless. He paced about Kaede's hut, wearing holes in the wooden floor. Kaede watched him solemnly from the corner, her face wrinkled up in worry.  
  
"Ye should go after her, Inuyasha." She said, finally tired of Inuyasha's worried circling. "Feh." Came the reply. "Ye must go after her!" Kaede countered, standing up in anger. "If ye truly love Kagome..." "I don't love her." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
Sighing, Kaede seated herself again. "Very well, then..."  
  
Fed up with the hag's comments on what he should and shouldn't do, Inuyasha stomped from the hut. He received strange glances from Miroku and Sango, who were playing with Kirara at the moment. But as soon as they saw Inuyasha's feigned anger, both nodded in understanding and continued to play.  
  
"Feh." Said Inuyasha to this, and decided it was pointless to stay around the two. As a result of his decision, the hanyou headed off wherever his feet took him, mindlessly winding through the forest.  
  
His first thought came to mind when Inuyasha found himself by the well.

_Kagome..._   
  
Shaking his head from thoughts about the human fool, Inuyasha forced himself away from the well.  
  
But he found himself back by the well again.  
  
_What's wrong with me??? Why can't I leave this wretched well, and go... where my heart desires? I don't feel bound to this... this useless pile of rock!_   
  
And then it struck him. This _was_ where his heart desired to be. With Kagome. And what of Kikyo? Did he love her? Did he love at all?  
  
Yes, he decided. He did love. He knew the pain of loving, and not knowing if he was loved in return. But it was not Kikyo that caused his pain. It was not Kikyo who made him wish to rip himself to shreds. It wasn't Kikyo's gaze he drowned in, and was happy doing so. It was Kagome's. But he had felt the same for Kikyo once, that long time ago. Which did he love more?  
  
Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha felt a cold emotion around Kikyo, almost envy, and almost hate. But he had a promise to fulfil for her. He owed Kikyo her life, his life. He'd lived, fifty years ago, but Kikyo had succumbed to Naraku's trick.  
  
And for this he owed her a life. But Kagome... she was different. He owed her nothing, but wished, of his own free will, to give her the world. She deserved it of him. Inuyasha hid behind his feigned anger, he treated her like dirt even when it killed him. All to hide the fact that he wasn't worthy of her. Inuyasha knew he didn't deserve Kagome.  
  
She had her own time. She had her own family. She had her own life.  
  
But without Kagome, Inuyasha had no life. For Kagome _was _his life.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the depths of the well.  
  
**Kagome**   
  
Her mother had been acting strangely lately. Perhaps it was Kagome's awkward silence, her sudden wish to be alone constantly, her abnormal amount of time spent in her room...  
  
Kagome's mother seemed to know every thought that passed through Kagome's head at a glance. So it was no surprise when there came a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in..." Kagome responded. Her voice was muffled; Kagome was lying on her bed, face buried in a pillow.  
  
The door creaked open, and her mother entered. She sat at the edge of Kagome's bed, and watched her daughter sadly.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked, not taking her face out of the pillow.  
  
"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?" her mother asked, and Kagome sat up reluctantly. She nodded.  
  
"This has happened before." said her mother.  
  
"He... he..." Kagome felt tears burning her cheeks. Scorching, melting tears. Salty, corrosive, bitter tears. Sweet tears... Inuyasha's tears.  
  
"Now now..." her mother stroked her daughter's back, calming Kagome. "You must forgive him, if you wish to ever be near him again..." she stood slowly, and backed towards the door. "But before you can forgive Inuyasha, you must be able to forgive yourself."  
  
Kagome's mother closed the door silently, leaving Kagome to her own thoughts.  
  
Forgive him... Forgive herself... Kagome could forgive Inuyasha. She wasn't even angry with him at all anymore. But as for forgiving herself... she felt the blame fall on her. Kagome knew she shouldn't have reacted so... Inuyasha's life was his own; he made his own decisions. And if he loved Kikyo, it was not Kagome's place to object.  
  
It was her fault... She wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Ever.  
  
A clatter outside made Kagome rush to her window. And as she opened the glass, her heart sank.  
  
Inuyasha had come back to her time.

* * *

Gotta love that fluff... actually, I'm hoping there'll be more fluff soon... I love fluff. I'm trying to make this whole fanfic fluffy... hope it works out. I wonder what's going to happen next... Seriously, I've got no idea what's gonna happen here. Please review... I want to know what's wrong with my story, and what I should keep. It's my first, after all..... gets down on knees and begs pleeeeeeease review!


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Understood?  
  
Hey, thanks to all who reviewed! And I guess I really should add more description to it, shouldn't I? Thanks for that suggestion! Here's the next chapter...

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 3: Pain_  
  
Her window lay open, far enough for Inuyasha to jump through. And so he did. In one swift motion, the hanyou flew to Kagome's bedroom.  
  
And all was silence.  
  
Golden eyes met black eyes, piercing sorrow to Kagome's mind. Sorrow, grief, worry, malice, anger, envy, regret... But she wouldn't weep. She forgave him. But herself...  
  
Silence... Each moment stretched forever, weaving every second before Kagome's eyes. She was lost again, alone. The hanyou before her was no longer Inuyasha. She was no longer Kagome. He was but a half demon, and she a human. No more, no less.  
  
Silence. No one dared to speak. None dared to violate the unspoken law of silence. Kagome, lost in golden pools of grief, did not move, did not blink, did not breathe.  
  
And then he spoke.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began, ripping the silence to shreds in an instant. Sound returned to Kagome's ears. But she remained deaf to all but him. All but Inuyasha.  
  
"I... I apologize. For... everything." He continued, stretching his hands out towards her. "Please... please forgive me."  
  
Kagome couldn't speak. This was Inuyasha's moment, his rare minute of serenity. He was so... so honest. And the way he looked at her, painful adoration coursing in his gaze... She breathed. And found her voice.  
  
"You did nothing." She replied. "It was all me. All me..."  
  
All her. She wasn't worthy of Inuyasha. She was always jealous over him, always angry with Inuyasha. And how she hurt him... It was injustice. And all because of Kagome. It was her fault... always her fault. Because she did not deserve him.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer to her, as if to wrap his arms about Kagome.  
  
No... she didn't deserve him. She... she was not for Inuyasha, nor he for her. This was wrong. This was her dream. But Kagome did not deserve him. Her dreams... they were false, mocking visions of what she held just out of reach.  
  
Tears began to spill again. She wept for Inuyasha often as of late. Too often. But it wasn't because of Kikyo. No... It had been her cloud of grief, built up. And now, when she realized her unworthiness of him, it fell again, in tears. As rain fell from clouds of storm, so Kagome's tears poured. But they did not cool her. They did not rest her in the least. Tears, for her, brought only more tears. Her face was wet, tears not ceasing to drop.  
  
Inuyasha looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" She didn't reply. Kagome had to... _had_ to prevent Inuyasha from getting nearer. She had to run, had to hide from him. She didn't deserve him. Kagome hadn't done enough for the hanyou to gain his trust, or his heart.  
  
There was only one word she had that would have strength enough to stop him now. A word she did not wish to say, for he would hate her for all eternity. She'd spoken it often before, but at this moment, Kagome knew it was no time for games. But she needed time to run. To hide.  
  
"S-sit..." she croaked, voice hoarse and cracked.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the floor, the impact of the prayer beads pulling him hard against the wood. He lifted his face a moment, before crashing through the floor. Kagome memorized the expression: ears drooping with confusion mingled with grief, mouth opening to speak. Eyebrows bending as to grieve, and eyes... Inuyasha's golden eyes shone with confusion, sorrow, and regret.  
  
As he plunged through her house, Kagome ran to her closet, and began to mindlessly dump all she'd need in a bag. When it was full and could hold no more, Kagome ran from her room. She bounded down the long stairs, blind. Her memory became her eyes.  
  
Out the door Kagome ran, through the yard, and to the well house. And there lay the well. Tears blinding her again, she jumped. Inuyasha would come after her, but she'd escape. She'd not speak to him again. Never. Kagome would return to her time, certainly, to meet her family. But not Inuyasha.  
  
No matter where she went, he would be near.  
  
**Inuyasha – a little while after Kagome's departure**  
  
Where was she? What had happened? Why had she run away from him again? Inuyasha stood by the well and looked down. She had to be I the past. Where else would she go?  
  
Taking a deep breath, he jumped.  
  
Inuyasha _had _to find Kagome.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
A village lay before her. Kaede's village. There, Kagome spied her friends, Sango and Miroku, laughing together at a shared joke. And Kirara sitting on Sango's lap, purring as Sango stroked her back. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her tears had stopped a while back, as she set herself to get away from Inuyasha. But this picture... It was filled with such happiness, such joy, that Kagome couldn't help but feel some hope as well.  
  
But her hope vanished with her smile as Kagome caught a voice cutting through the happiness of the air.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
It was Inuyasha. Looking, searching... for her. Kagome bounded through the trees again. She didn't know where her legs carried her, or how they ran so fast. All Kagome knew was that she must hide from Inuyasha. It was her only hope. _His_ only hope.  
  
Oh, how it pained her to run then. She could have had Inuyasha, could have felt him, been with him. But he was not for her. She was not for him. Inuyasha had Kikyo. He loved Kikyo. He deserved Kikyo. But not Kagome. They were from two different worlds; he from the past, she from the future.  
  
It would never work.  
  
But the pain! It tore at her heart like a thousand daggers, ripping her flesh without drawing blood. A thousand burning arrows tore through her, drawing a thousands fine droplets of blood. She shouldn't have run, she knew her mistake. But something inside Kagome drove her, whispered to her, told her to run.  
  
She wasn't worthy of him. He was not for her.  
  
She tripped. And fell. Dirt smudged on her clothing, but Kagome did not care. She just lay there, ripping branches off bushes as she scrambled to get up, shedding new tears that had come once more. But again she fell into the mud, slipping back to sanity.  
  
And it was sanity that drove her mad.  
  
How much time had passed since she'd met Inuyasha? A month? Five months? A year? She remembered Inuyasha, bound to his tree by Kikyo's arrow, seemingly asleep... or dead. Kagome remembered each moment with him, felt their growing bond. And so it held, like a strong rope, binding her to Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't get away. No matter what sword she wielded, what arrows she bore. That bond would not come free.  
  
She and him would simply be.  
  
Yet that would not be true. No matter how strongly she loved him, Inuyasha loved Kikyo. Not Kagome. Kikyo. Kagome's head ached at these thoughts, her tears slowing as she ran out of tears to shed.  
  
She had to run. Why did she run from her own love? From her heart's purest desire? That rope that bound them wouldn't give way for Kagome's mind. Only to death.  
  
Death...  
  
That would solve everything, yet complicate all. She would die, that was true. But what of Inuyasha? He had Kikyo... And her family? They could live without her! But death... that would ease all her worries. It would let her rest, forever.  
  
Forever.  
  
Kagome repeated that word in her mind, and found that it fit not with death. No, death was not eternal. But she found forever to fit perfectly with her name and Inuyasha's. How ironic. Her only dream was what she'd never have.  
  
But she couldn't kill herself, couldn't end her life here. Kagome still had hope.  
  
Raising her head, Kagome found she could stand again. And so she did. Taking one last glance at the way to the village, she turned her back on Inuyasha, on her friends.  
  
She would find him again.  
  
But first, she had to find Kikyo.

* * *

I'm sorry I write such short chapters, but maybe I'll fit another one in some time soon.... It's about three pages on Microsoft Word... Review!


	4. Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha – not mine. Got it?  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Special thanks to Guardian-of-the-night, who always suggests new things! Yeah, I think I'll make this chapter a little longer... but you realize, of course, that that means I'll be posting less... I'm running rather short on ideas for what's going to happen in the story... so if you have any ideas, I'm wide open to suggestions. You give me the skeleton; I'll add the actual body. And the fluff. Can't forget the fluff. Oh, and yes, it's my first fic. Thanks for all the compliments!!!

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 4: Flight_  
  
Mud, dirt, fog, famine... This world was dying to the villages Kagome passed. They were dead towns, or dying slowly. Suffering, tortured cities of women and children. It was no war. It was age, use, and lack of proper nourishment.

She herself was starving. Kagome had scarcely eaten for three weeks. And still she could not find Kikyo. Where was that wretched priestess? Why was it that when Kagome needed Kikyo most, she was never there? Why would the priestess appear when Kagome wanted her least? It was as if Kikyo purposefully stayed clear of Kagome...  
  
A shout.  
  
An arrow.  
  
Blood.  
  
Silence...  
  
Kagome shot a frightened glance behind her. The arrow had killed a villager, taken his life. Kagome approached him, watching the poor man slip from life. Mortality took him. Blood dirtied his leather coat, staining the ground about him.  
  
She stroked his hair. The dead cannot feel, they said. Was it true? Or did they merely await compassion from those living to pass on in peace? Hatred was not theirs to bear, yet the dead most often bore it.  
  
And then she saw the arrow.  
  
It was familiar; the feathers in its end seemed strangely like her own. Kagome spied a piece of parchment wrapped about the arrow, in a hasty hand it seemed.  
  
She grasped it fearfully, malice driving her to unfold the parchment. It was a letter.  
  
_Kagome,  
  
You wish to find me? I shall not inquire why. Your business is your own.  
  
But I do wish to know this: Why me? What do you need me for? Surely the living have no use for the dead. Is it Inuyasha? You know his heart belongs to me, Kagome.  
  
Then what do you want?  
  
Knowledge, perhaps, of my past? Spells, scrolls, potions?  
  
Or perhaps you wish to dispose of my dead body, free yourself from my chains.  
  
Whatever it is you wish, I shall learn.  
  
You may also find use for this knowledge: You shall not find me unless I find you.  
  
Till then, fair rival of Inuyasha's heart, which I deserve.  
  
You shall not find me.  
  
Kikyo  
_  
Kagome put down the letter and growled. That... that minx! That selfish, arrogant, self-centered brat! She... she lowered Kagome just to bring herself up! And that Kikyo... she dared to mock her?  
  
Calming down, Kagome reread the letter. Kikyo was right, to a certain extent. She _did_ deserve Inuyasha. Kikyo and Inuyasha... they _were_ meant to be. Kagome was out of the picture.  
  
She would have cried then, had her tears not dried already.  
  
Kagome left the man on the ground, and stood solemnly. Clutching Kikyo's letter in her hand, she began to walk on.  
  
She didn't know where the mist led her; if she were lost was beyond her. But Kagome tread her path, blind once more, unseeing. Cool droplets of mist settled on her face, moistening her dried expression.  
  
Why? Why was it her, always left behind? Why had it always been Kagome that watched love come for others, but never caught it herself? She'd not loved before.... But Inuyasha... he_ was_ love.  
  
Love...  
  
What a cruel, mocking word. What a harsh sensation. What treachery! What joy... love sang eternal songs of happiness. Of happiness and pain. But in every tale, in every worthy story, there came a happy end. Happiness settled upon all that were pure in heart, and believed in themselves.  
  
What of her?  
  
Was Kagome in a story? It felt so much like a fairy tale... Who was she in this tale? A main character? An insignificant fool? She _was_ important. Without Kagome, the shards would never be found. Without Kagome, they'd not have been made... Without Kagome, Inuyasha would still be pinned to that tree.  
  
Where was her prince?  
  
Kagome, surely, deserved one. Inuyasha? She loved him, certainly, but where her affections returned?  
  
Where was her love?  
  
Inuyasha... her love. Her life. Her only hope, only reason for life. A reason that was fading quickly, like a falling star. It had shone once, brightly in her sky of hope. But for one instant it shone. One moment it brightened her spirits, before fading, falling, withering...  
  
Raising her head, Kagome saw the mist had faded. The clouds subsided before her at each step, and soon Kagome stood before a mountain. She gasped, stumbling back a few steps.  
  
It was Naraku's fortress.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
She'd run again. Fled. But _why_? What had he ever done wrong?  
  
Kagome... what had he done?  
  
Inuyasha had cut down practically the entire forest in search of her. His efforts were in vain.  
  
Three weeks. _Three weeks!_ How would she survive for three weeks? She needed him, depended on him. But not nearly as much as he depended on her.  
  
She was his light, his air, his freedom. Kagome was his key from an everlasting cage. She was his love. She was his life.  
  
Inuyasha punched yet another tree in anger. It snapped, slowly falling on another. An old tree, groaning under its weight. At least one living thing would not have to suffer any longer.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
The mountain had no path.  
  
Only small crevasses in the rock aided Kagome in her climb to the fortress above. Every breath weighed her down, beads of sweat forming on her brow as she climbed. Desperately Kagome clung to the unyielding rock, the fortress growing in her mind.  
  
It was the last place she wanted to be.  
  
It was the place where she needed to be.  
  
Somehow, though Kagome knew not how or why, Her worst enemy seemed like the best solution to her problem. It seemed to her that Naraku would help her, aid her where aid was needed. He would help her find her love, her Inuyasha. And taste sweet revenge on Kikyo.  
  
Kagome grasped each rock with shaking hands. She was losing grip. Her feet scrambled to keep hold of the rock, to cling to life. Kagome closed her eyes a moment, breathing deeply. She was far in the mountain now; she only had a quarter of the way to go.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself no longer scaling the mountain, but standing before Naraku's fortress. His true fortress.  
  
What had driven her here, Kagome did not know. Nor did she wish to. Naraku's reasoning for magic was often not logical to her.  
  
But he would help. She was sure of that. He knew where Kikyo was. He would tell her.  
  
And she would have Inuyasha forever.  
  
Clenching her hands into fists, Kagome walked into the fortress.  
  
Dark, looming, ominous. Shapes in the darkness, unrecognizable spirits of ages long past, of ages yet to be. The fortress held but one light at the end of that darkened tunnel. A light Kagome held to, a light she followed like her very life.  
  
At length she reached a chamber. Wide, round, nearly hollow. Almost empty. One throne was placed in the center of the room. It was an elegant throne; intricate patters carved into a diamond slab. They were pictures of demons, riders, fire, illusion, and deceit.  
  
But it was not the throne that caught Kagome's eyes the most. It was the man who sat upon it.  
  
Naraku, his long hair untied, flowed gently over his broad shoulders. His cloak was tossed over his shoulder, his feet sitting patiently on the floor. Naraku wore his sash in red, blood red as the sunset. His mouth was firm, mind set. And his eyes were frozen, staring...  
  
At her.  
  
His gaze compelled Kagome to kneel, an action she resented doing. Her head bent unwillingly, bowing to Naraku's might. He stood, and raised her once again with a flick of his hand.  
  
As Kagome stood, the demon circled her, examined her. He stood before her then, and held her chin awhile.  
  
"You came here for revenge." He spoke softly, letting go of Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded. Her action was a simple incline of the head, barely a muscle stretched.  
  
"On that insolent Kikyo, I presume?" Naraku continued, asking questions so innocently that Kagome almost pitied him. Pity... He was her enemy! She hated Naraku, for all he'd done, for all she knew he'd do!  
  
"You monster..." she growled at him, still frozen by Naraku's magic.  
  
"You came here of your own free will." He shrugged in response. Naraku approached Kagome again, and stroked her chin.  
  
"After all, one as fine as you can hardly resist her fears..."  
  
That... Naraku! How did he dare... touch her, stroke her! That... that demon! That devil!  
  
But that was he, was it not? Naraku knew all...  
  
Why had she come here? Surely Kagome wasn't so stupid, so ignorant as to believe Naraku would help?  
  
"I did not come here freely..." she hissed at Naraku, who stood close to her. Too close for her liking.  
  
Naraku stumbled back, feigned pain on his face. He placed a hand to his heart, as if to imitate hurt. He then smirked rather evilly, expression darkening in a way Kagome feared... and admired.  
  
"You caught me." He said, and released Kagome from his binding spell.  
  
She fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up any longer. Illusions... Illusions! Naraku... she hated Naraku! Or... did she?  
  
_No..._ she thought, _I love Inuyasha. Inuyasha..._  
  
That name... it seemed so pale, so distant... like a fading echo of the present. Inuyasha... who _was_ Inuyasha?  
  
She no longer had control of her actions. Kagome felt herself moving, saw through her own eyes, but did not feel herself controlling her movements. She was submerged within herself, a ghost, nothing more.  
  
And laughter.  
  
Naraku's cruel, mocking laughter.  
  
Her legs carried her from the fortress. She felt the cool wind on her face, the breeze playing through her hair... but it was not her hand that stroked the hair, not her hand that placed it back behind her ear.  
  
These were not her legs, carrying her back down the mountain slowly, painfully. This was not she.  
  
Then who was it?  
  
Naraku... had he been the one to use her as a weapon, as a puppet, a doll? Had the cruel, heartless demon lured Kagome to him, only to send her back, to torture her as he had tortured Kikyo? Had he locked Kagome away inside herself, only to see what he would do to Inuyasha? Only to hear the words she spoke to him, only to feel his blood on her hands?  
  
He would kill her as he did Kikyo.  
  
He would deceive Inuyasha again.  
  
And it would be Kagome's fault.  
  
Naraku was within her, controlling her. She felt it. She felt his mind lock away her own, letting her to keep but all five senses, nothing more. She had no control of her actions.  
  
Kagome soon began to weep, without tears to diminish her despair.

* * *

Whew... that hurt. About 5 pages on word... but the story's rather bad. I was out of ideas... but I think this bad chapter's a pretty good set up to more fluff later! I wanted to see how it would feel to have been possessed by Naraku... and see your own hand kill your love. Poor Kagome... don't worry, I'm planning lost and lots of fluff in the next chapter... as always, review. I know this chapter's crummy, but today's just not a writing day. R&R!


	5. Possessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I wish I did...  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, again! Yeah, I think I'll add lots and lost of fluff in this one. Less tears on Kagome's part, though. She seems to be crying way too much lately...

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 5: Possessed_  
  
She traveled faster with Naraku within her. It was a tainted magic, dark, dirty, evil. And yet there was innocence to the way Naraku gently locked her away, almost muttering apologies under his breath. But it was still a cage. Kagome remained trapped like a parrot in it. And she despised that feeling.  
  
It was like to pain, that sharp stab at her heart. And yet it did not hurt her. It grew ominous; looming over Kagome's every thought. It frightened her, scared her to no end. That was her lock.  
  
Kagome spied Kaede's village in the distance, rooftops barely visible on the horizon. She was flying; Kagome felt the cold wind on her face. Naraku was taking her to the village. Or... was he?  
  
A mile or two from Kagome's presumed destination, Naraku turned his magic westward. And there he flew. Just into the shadow of the trees, Naraku let go of his flight and fell to the ground. Kagome felt her feet absorb the fall.  
  
As Kagome stood, she heard distinctly Naraku's voice in her head. That cruel, selfish hiss of death.  
  
_I shall draw reality from your dreams..._  
  
Her dreams... He would mock her, show her what she could have had! Inuyasha... Kagome felt herself grow weak, frail within her own body. She no longer resisted Naraku's control.  
  
She felt herself walking, searching...  
  
And then Naraku stopped.  
  
Before Kagome stood the person she wished to be with, the person she did not wish to see then.  
  
Inuyasha approached her, eyes wide in surprise. He wrapped his arms about her, and Kagome found herself... no, Naraku... embracing Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she heard him whisper to her ear. It was a sweet tone, a gentle tone. A tone Kagome would have enjoyed had she not been trapped within herself. She screamed for Inuyasha to leave, to hide before Naraku killed him. But her voice did not ring out. She was alone.  
  
"Don't be." Kagome felt her own lips moving, whispering as sweetly in return. She screamed and writhed, fighting Naraku. But her lock held. Her lock... where was her key?  
  
Inuyasha pulled back from her a moment, and gazed into her eyes. Kagome noted his. His golden eyes, sweet eyes, gentle eyes... the eyes she loved, the eyes she'd lose. They filled with tears, the gold shining as the hanyou wept.  
  
"I was afraid," he said to her again, his voice barely a whisper. "I was afraid to lose you again..."  
  
Oh, how she wanted to embrace him again, to stroke him, to love him... no. No. It was her fate, her destiny to roam without him. He had Kikyo. Kagome knew Naraku's mocking tricks. She felt him laughing, laughing at her while she fought herself.

"You'll never lose me..." Kagome said in reply, feeling Naraku move her lips and force her voice.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer. Kagome screamed at him to stop, to run while he could. But he kept moving. She felt his lips on hers, kissing her gently, softly... lovingly. This was her dream... Naraku mocked her.  
  
Kagome's eyes were closed, she could not see. But she felt her hand grasp something... the hilt of a dagger Naraku had created with his dark magic. Her hand brought it behind Inuyasha.  
  
She screamed, she writhed, she tried to push away. But Kagome was trapped, locked. She lay there, within herself, helpless, weak as the dagger plunged into Inuyasha's back.  
  
He fell. His face held confusion, helplessness, innocence... His expression was so peaceful... no anger dared to cross his eyes. His golden eyes... His golden eyes shone with tears as he fell, the fabric of time stretched. He plunged to the ground, arms outstretched as he fell. And when he hit the soil of the forest, Inuyasha went limp. His form no longer moved, no longer held life. His eyes fogged up, and Kagome knew he had passed.  
  
He was a half demon. He couldn't die from one stab of a dagger. But Naraku's dagger... Kagome suspected it was poisoned, enchanted so whoever it stabbed would succumb to its rule.  
  
Naraku let go. He awaited Kagome in the back of her mind, letting her regain control of herself. She dropped to her knees beside Inuyasha, staring at his lifeless form with such horror, such helplessness, that even Naraku felt a pang of guilt. A small pang. For as Kagome stroked Inuyasha's brow, Naraku laughed. He mocked her, taunted her from the shadows of her mind.  
  
Kagome hung her head. This was her doing. It may have been Naraku that had possessed her; it may have been Naraku that killed Inuyasha. But her hand had held that dagger; her hand had plunged it into Inuyasha. Had she not gone to Naraku, had she not run away...  
  
Kagome's face jerked up. Naraku had grown tired of her mindless grief. He'd locked her in his cage again, and taken up control. Kagome stood. In horror she saw her own foot kick Inuyasha's lifeless form. In horror she felt his flesh against her foot. And in fear she heard Naraku's maniacal laughter echo through her head, mocking her again.  
  
She felt herself flying once more.  
  
_Now to kill Kikyo..._  
  
Naraku hissed in her mind. Why would he need to destroy Kikyo? What did he want? Kagome knew he'd not tell her. She just felt herself flying, searching... Searching.  
  
Kikyo had written in her letter that Kagome would never find her. Kagome... what of Naraku? He would surely find Kikyo with ease! Even so, she would no longer find joy in destroying Kikyo. Kagome no longer had a reason to kill her, for Inuyasha was gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
Because of her.  
  
**Sango**  
  
Inuyasha had been gone quite a while. It was late now, the birds singing goodnight to each other. Miroku was just as worried, although Shippo and Kirara lay soundly asleep.  
  
Sango motioned for Miroku to follow her, as she led through the forest. It was dark, but Sango held a strange tube that brought light at the press of a button. Kagome had brought it from her time. What was it called? Oh yes, a flashlight.  
  
A rustle in the bushes made Sango jump and point the flashlight at the sound.  
  
It was a demon.  
  
A small demon, barely Shippo's size. But it had an evil air about him. Violet horns stuck out from his blue skin, at odd angles some, and others straight. Sango knew demons well enough to know this was a vulture. They hunted the dead, like the birds. Only the dead attracted them. Only recent dead.  
  
Which meant some one had died in the forest. A demon.  
  
Miroku saw the vulture as well, and mouthed for Sango to follow him. He hid in the trees, glancing from behind the tree trunks at the running demon. Sango followed Miroku, and together, the little vulture led them.  
  
As they reached a clearing the vulture was no longer needed. The two humans knew what it preyed on. Sango absentmindedly killed the demon with her boomerang, and grasped Miroku's hand as they approached their friend.  
  
Inuyasha lay motionless on the ground. Dead.  
  
But who would kill him? No demon could possibly have done this to him. Miroku turned Inuyasha over, and found a dagger in his back. He tired to pull it out. It burned his hand.  
  
Yelping in pain, Miroku jumped back and held his wounded hand.  
  
"Naraku..." hissed Sango. Only Naraku's daggers did that. Only Naraku could have killed Inuyasha with one stab. But how had he gotten close to him?  
  
Shaking her head in confusion, Sango turned to Miroku.  
  
"Let us take him to Kaede." She muttered.  
  
Miroku complied and slung Inuyasha over a shoulder gently.  
  
It was the longest walk to the village they'd ever had.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Plains rushed beneath her feet, as Kagome flew through the clouds. She would have enjoyed the wind on her face, and the sheer joy of flight, had Naraku not possessed her.  
  
Her loss was still too much to bear. Her loss? What had she lost that Kagome did not deserve to have lost? Inuyasha? She never had deserved him anyway... her heart? Her sanity? Sanity drove her mad, and her heart... It had been broken already. Naraku had merely disposed of the shards that remained.  
  
She began to descend. A village appeared at the edges of sight, and soon a figure appeared below her. A figure in red, her hair tied back neatly in a tail... Kikyo. She was bent down, picking herbs it seemed.  
  
Kagome landed. Kikyo stood straight and turned to face her. Malice replaced shock as the priestess glared at Kagome. But she couldn't help but inquire how...  
  
"How did you find me here?" Kikyo asked, her tone angry. "I always know where you are." Kagome felt Naraku reply for her.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha? You hardly go anywhere without him."  
  
"Dead." Kagome replied unwillingly. Naraku was mocking her again. Taunting her.  
  
Kikyo stepped back, shocked and angry at once. "Dead? But... but how?"  
  
"I killed him." Kagome held up her hands. They were stained with blood. Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha's sweet blood... Inuyasha's dried blood. Inuyasha's fading memory...  
  
"You... you killed... Inu... Inuyasha?" Kikyo dropped her basket, her collected herbs falling to the ground.  
  
Kikyo grasped her bow, and drew an arrow. "You will die!" she shouted, aiming for Kagome's heart.  
  
Kagome almost pitied her right then and there. Kikyo seemed so helpless, so fragile... But Naraku was cruel, harsh and vicious. He drew Kagome's magic, and created a barrier about her. Kikyo's arrow bounded off the shield.  
  
Kikyo screamed and threw her quiver of arrows on the ground, along with her bow. She clung to her own miko powers, sending blasts of flame at Kagome. Naraku pulled off the shield, letting the flame burn Kagome, sear her skin. He was killing her, letting her die before he killed Kikyo.  
  
One white blast of ice shot from Kagome, impaling Kikyo on its sharp end. The priestess screamed, her blood painting Kagome's ice red. As Kagome's magic faded, Kikyo grew limp and fell to the ground.  
  
Another death. Another stain upon her hands.  
  
Naraku let go once again, but this time Kagome did nothing. She merely hung her head in defeat, mourning the losses of Kikyo and Inuyasha. And Inuyasha... Inuyasha...  
  
She'd killed him, destroyed him, destroyed herself. And now Naraku would use her, use her powers to destroy more, kill armies. Kill cities. He would use the shards... The shards! They were still about her neck!  
  
Kagome heard Naraku chuckle at her ignorance, and felt him leave her altogether.  
  
Naraku stood beside her now, and lifted her chin up to face him.

"You've done well," he said, and grasped the shards around her neck. "I shall return for you in one month's time. You have proved yourself to be useful..."  
  
He lifted the shards from Kagome's neck, and held them awhile, just gazing at their beauty. Three quarters of the jewel was his now, and Kagome knew he had a quarter yet to collect. And something in her told Kagome that his month would be spent searching for the other shards, and killing all that stood in his way.  
  
With a flash of burning flame, Naraku was gone.  
  
She was alone with her fears again.  
  
Kagome had one month.  
  
One month to find Inuyasha's soul, one month to bring it back to him. One month to gather her powers, to fight Naraku.  
  
For in one month, he would have the entire jewel. Kagome stood, her knees shaking. Gazing to the heavens, she smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru would be able to bring back Inuyasha.  
  
She had one month.

* * *

Ok... so much for fluff, but I'm trying to make some sort of an interesting plot here... ok? Alright then... I like this chapter... hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it... anyway... review, as always! And please read my poem... It's called Golden Eyes... please R&R that, too... Review!

heh and please don't kill me for killing Inuyasha... it's part of the storyline. I know I'm evil.

And for those who want Kagome and Sesshomaru to be together... no. In my story, the only couples I support are KagomeInuyasha, SangoMiroku, and maybe... MAYBE SesshomaruRin.

Occasionally I may include NarakuKikyo.

Review! And please don't kill me...  
  
Until the red sun rises...


	6. Pursuit

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. He's Kagome's. Ok?  
  
Hey... I'm sorry bout the fluff... I was going to put up a bunch of fluff, but that chapter just wasn't the place to put it. I'm sorry!!!!!! Screams and ducks as angry reviewers pelt with tomatoes ok, here, I'll give you some fluff here, on Kagome's part (I don't think Inuyasha's in the mood of feeling right now...)

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 6: Pursuit_  
  
Branches, trees, twigs, leaves... Knees cut, skin burning, eyes blurred and tired. Kagome crawled with weariness that dragged her along. Strength had long surrendered its throne to weariness. Weariness and guilt was all Kagome had now. And that ominous feeling of haste, that fear that drove her.  
  
And her love.  
  
She needed Inuyasha. She needed him here, with her. A luxury Kagome could neither deserve nor afford. He was dead now, because of her. But he would return to her. His brother would help. She'd find Sesshomaru, convince him to save his own brother...  
  
And then they'd destroy Naraku.  
  
Naraku... such evil imprisoned in one single form, one body... It was inhuman. Kagome almost laughed just then. Naraku really wasn't human. He was a demon. Of course... her ignorance was growing too much to tolerate lately.  
  
Kagome's smile faded as she found herself at the top of a hill. It was a large hill; Kagome lay above the forest, and could see the far away horizon. And the village.  
  
And Inuyasha.  
  
Dead. What if they buried him? She'd not be able to bring him back buried in the ground... Kagome looked up to the west, where the sun was just setting slowly.  
  
She had to be hasty.  
  
As she hastened to stand, Kagome's weak knees shook, and she fell. The ground was hard, cold, soggy... Her cheek burned with pain as she hit something sharp. A stone... A sharp stone had embedded itself in her cheek, drawing blood as it pushed into her skin, splitting her cheek. But Kagome didn't care. She had to find Sesshomaru. She had to find Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome tried to stand again, but fell once more. At once her arms tried to grasp something to hold on to – dirt, rocks, branches, trees – but her efforts were in vain. Kagome began to fall down the rocky hill, rocks hitting her, stabbing her, cutting her... She was a wreck. A failure.  
  
As Kagome leaned on a rock after her fall, scrunched up in pain, she heard a melody. A flute piping the night. The Soul Piper... And she remembered that little girl who had died in a fire. She remembered saving her soul, she remembered Inuyasha there with her, being his old arrogant self.  
  
And she remembered Inuyasha, human. That night he'd become human, that night she'd found out. And that night he'd spent in her lap, so vulnerable, so helpless, so... lovable.  
  
And the first time he'd spoken her name... It was as if he'd purified it, let her name mean more.  
  
She'd not be here without him. She'd not be sitting in the dirt, watching helplessly as the night unfolded.  
  
She would be in her time, leading a normal life.  
  
She wouldn't have loved.  
  
Somehow, though Kagome knew not why, she felt a new strength. A new light shone for her. A new hope. Somehow those memories had healed her wounds, though the scars upon her remained, and stung as always.  
  
But something had changed in her mind, her way of thinking. And she stood.  
  
Taking one shaking, hesitant step after another, Kagome found herself in the forest again. The forest where she knew Sesshomaru would find her.  
  
And she stood. 

And she called.  
  
Her shouts at first came softly, frightened summons from a withered priestess. But they grew, echoing through the silence of the dead forest. Kagome stopped her shrieks. Sesshomaru's presence was near.  
  
He drew up behind her, and Kagome turned at the sound of his swaying cloak. He was an emblem of kings, of rulers long gone. He held the air of royalty, of knowledge, of intelligence. His eyes narrowed at Kagome, long white hair swaying in the wind. For long he stared at her, eyes peering not at her, but _into_ her. At length he spoke.  
  
"Why have you come?" his voice, soft as it was, echoed gently. The trees whispered his words to one another, fearfully passing the question about.  
  
"I... I need your help. Tenseiga's help." Her voice was cracked, hoarse with fear, yet strong with hope.  
  
"I see. What for?"  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga, and gazed at his sword awhile before making his decision.  
  
"Very well," said he, sheathing his sword. "So long as I receive a reward in return."  
  
Kagome froze. Reward? What reward could she give that Sesshomaru would deem worthy of his use?  
  
"I have nothing..." she replied, and glanced at Sesshomaru.  
  
The demon smiled, and stepped to Kagome.  
  
"I suppose it would not hurt to help my little brother... just this once. His honour will be diminished after I restore him..." he froze, and looked to Kagome sharply. His face was solemn. "How long has he been dead?" he asked.  
  
"Two days at least..." Kagome replied, fear weaving into her voice.  
  
Sesshomaru looked restless. He grabbed Kagome and jumped into the air, nearly flying towards the village.  
  
"Then we have little time." He explained as Sesshomaru carried the human over the forest.  
  
**Miroku **

They hadn't buried the hanyou yet. Kaede was examining the dagger, while Sango and Miroku guarded Inuyasha's hut. He was dead. Dead! How could Naraku have gotten so close to him? So close... Had he used an illusion, to deceive him? Had Naraku conjured an imitation of Kagome and fooled Inuyasha?  
  
No... Inuyasha would have smelled the illusion. Then how...?  
  
A flash of white streaked across the sky, and landed before them. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
Miroku was about to open his wind tunnel when he spotted something in the demon's arms. Kagome...  
  
She was burnt, weathered, her clothing ripped. And yet such hope burned in Kagome's eyes, such a flame of hope, which made Miroku leave them be.  
  
Kagome stepped up to Sango, and whispered something in her ear. The exterminator nodded and let Sesshomaru into the hut.  
  
Kagome followed the demon. Sango came after Kagome, and Miroku entered shortly after that.  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
My heart pounded. It pounded hard. I couldn't breathe as we entered the hut. There lay Inuyasha. Sweet, gentle Inuyasha, his face cold, his lips blue. Oh, how I wanted to kiss those lips, warm that cold...  
  
But Sesshomaru's job was more important.  
  
With a flourish of his hand, the demon drew his sword, Tenseiga. The sword that brought the dead back to life. I prayed silently that it was not too late.  
  
If it was too late, I knew not what would happen. I would fall, that was sure. I would die, kill myself for there would be no further reason to my life. I fell on my knees as Sesshomaru held his sword over Inuyasha, succumbing to weakness.  
  
I clutched the damp floor of the hut, fear clutching the dirt alongside me.  
  
Sesshomaru swung, hitting Inuyasha's stomach. I heard the demon growl, muttering something that sounded much like, "Cursed demons latch on to anything dead... they've almost taken away his soul!"  
  
He swung again, and again, and again... the motion repeating until I felt the hits, until I saw the demons, those dirty little demons sucking at Inuyasha's soul, stealing him bit by bit.  
  
And then the last was gone.  
  
Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and nodded. I wasn't sure what for... was it a nod that his work was complete, and that Inuyasha would live? Was it a hopeless nod, confirming his thoughts of failure?  
  
He left the hut, and motioned for Sango and Miroku to follow. So they did.  
  
But I didn't notice. I sat there, helpless, staring at Inuyasha, hoping, praying that he would live. He remained still. His lips were still blue. He was gone...  
  
Just as I began to lose hope, he twitched. His mouth opened, and Inuyasha breathed. And coughed. Blood stained his lips. But he was no longer so cold. I stood, and shaking, walked up to him. Placing a hand on his chest, I felt his heartbeat quickening, pumping blood through his body. He was alive...  
  
My heart returned.  
  
His eyes opened. His precious golden eyes looked... at me. A smile traced his lips, and he coughed again. I felt his throat constricting.  
  
I felt tears burn my eyes again.  
  
He sat up slowly, still weak from death. He gazed at me awhile, confusion riddling his eyes. And so he spoke.  
  
"What happened?" asked Inuyasha. Softly, gently he stroked my cheek. I caught his hand.  
  
"You're cold." I replied, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he repeated, raising my face to his by my chin. "Please tell me."  
  
He was so innocent, and I loved him so...  
  
"I... I killed you. I... Naraku... Dagger in your back..." I couldn't speak any longer. The pain it brought, just thinking of my treachery, was enough to drive me mad. Which I was already, which I'd become so long ago.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes sparked anger for a moment, then hurt, and then forgiveness. He embraced me warmly, and whispered to my ear, "You are forgiven."  
  
He was so warm... so gentle, so kind. So loving... He was strong, weak when he needed to be. And so honest. I knew he spoke truth when he spoke it. He'd never lie to me. And as he pulled back to gaze at me again, I felt a happiness beyond any I would find elsewhere.  
  
Despite my wounds, I felt new. It was a new world, a new view on the old one... And a new beginning.  
  
I drew closer to him, touching my forehead with his. He smiled sweetly, almost painfully.  
  
"Kikyo doesn't love me."  
  
I smiled in return, his face close to mine, his tears on my cheeks.  
  
"No," I replied, "But I do."  
  
He looked up, gaze catching mine.  
  
He crushed my lips in reply. I smiled through our kiss, tears of pure joy falling from my eyes.  
  
He was back.  
  
He loved me.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, peeps. I hope that counted as fluff to you... wipes tear from eye it did to me... R&R! 


	7. Renewal

Disclaimer: not in the mood for this right now.... Inuyasha is not mine. Happy? I'm not...  
  
Just watched Troy. So please forgive me if some Trojan words slink through this chapter and into the world I've so mercilessly created. Forgive. And one word to a certain reviewer, who did not sign their review, and said Naraku deserves to die... Perhaps in your eyes. But in mine, death should not be given. Naraku does not deserve death.  
  
No one deserves death. It is too good a haven for us.  
  
And so it begins anew...  
  
**_Forever  
_**  
_Chapter 7: Renewal_  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
I cried. I wept. And he wept with me. I told him of Naraku, his plan, his treachery.  
  
As we sat in the hut, embracing, Inuyasha told me, promised me, that he would kill Naraku. That he would destroy the demon, shred every piece of his flesh for so much as looking at me.  
  
No man should die for a woman.  
  
No man should die of another man's weapon.  
  
No woman should lose her man.  
  
And so I wept harder. Inuyasha wiped my tears away, repeating the words he didn't realize were the reason for my tears.  
  
"I shall destroy him..."  
  
It was happiness, perhaps, that had taken me captive when Inuyasha had returned. But now that wave had passed, and I was once again in the middle of the calm sea.  
  
Silence.  
  
No sound dared to break the thin layer of building fear, the silence that dominated death. It was the calm before the storm. And what a storm it would be... Inuyasha would let out his full power against Naraku, now that he knew where to find the demon.  
  
In a month Naraku would return for me, holding the entire Shikon Jewel. He would be powerful, more so than he'd been before.  
  
Inuyasha would fall.  
  
I would die then, for I would have no further reason for life.  
  
I saw the unseen cloud reach through the sky above me, hiding the sun. Dark clouds, gray clouds. Clouds of grief. But they'd not rain. No, they were but a taste of the horror that would come. I gazed at the water again, the deep blue water darkening with fear, preparing courageously for battle.  
  
My boat was trapped in this unmoving water. Only small ripples shook it lightly.  
  
The water deepened in its richness, and became no longer blue. It lost its joy, its happiness in battle. It lost its sanity.  
  
A streak of red, a fading drop of crimson merged with the water. And then the sea was filled with blood. Whose blood?  
  
My breath froze. I froze.  
  
Before my ship, before my mast, within my sea, was he.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
An arrow pierced his back. Naraku's arrow. And Inuyasha's blood stained the waters of the sea.  
  
I looked up at the clouds as the silence was ripped. The clouds gathered in the west, and became a chariot. A dark chariot, pulled by darkness. And who to drive the evil but the devil himself?  
  
Naraku.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
She was sweating in his arms, tears dried, lips cracked. He hugged Kagome, shook her lightly, and tried to comfort her.  
  
And then she awoke.  
  
Her eyes were afraid the moment they locked with his, tears on the verge of spilling.  
  
"Shhh..." muttered Inuyasha, stroking her nose. "You're alright..."  
  
She grasped his hand lightly, and brought it away from her face. Kagome stood, and left Inuyasha sitting on his bed. She stood by the doorway, her back to him. Without glancing back at Inuyasha, she spoke.  
  
"You will die."  
  
And with those words, Kagome was gone.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Those hadn't been her words. Yet she'd willfully spoken them.  
  
It was that cursed dream. That foresight. That... that pain.  
  
She sat by a tree in the forest, leaning against its thick trunk for support.  
  
Kagome couldn't imagine having a loved one prepare for war. She couldn't feel what women must have felt thousands of year before her existence, in every empire, in every world.  
  
What was it like, to know your husband was leaving forever? What was it like to bid goodbye to your dearest brother as he left to certain death? How painful was it to pray for a son that had gone to war, knowing he would die no matter what?  
  
And Inuyasha would surely die of her hand. Not her hand directly, as he'd died of once before, but her hand through Naraku. She should have just let him stay dead, let him be at peace. Shield him from the battles he would have to face in life.  
  
She hugged her knees, chin resting on them, deep in thought.  
  
Naraku would return for her, stronger than ever. He would use her to capture Japan, destroy all the villages. He'd use her innocence to shield his own greed.  
  
How many lives would it take to destroy Naraku?  
  
One? Ten? A hundred? A thousand?  
  
He would not fall to men, not to mortal men. Nor to demons. Not common ones, at least... What of priests? Exterminators? Stronger demons? They could create an army to destroy Naraku...  
  
How silly. One army of the strongest of the strong, against one demon.  
  
But it would be hard to bring the brave and strong together. Only fools would challenge Naraku's power, only fools would stand before his might and spit.  
  
Only fools...  
  
**Kagura**  
  
Naraku's castle was vast. Its winding halls were a maze built to capture unsuspecting prey. One could walk through the corridors for an eternity and still be lost after the end of time. Even spirits were trapped here. Even spirits...  
  
It was Naraku's maze, Naraku's trick. But Kagura knew it well. Almost too well.  
  
She escaped the maze in a quick step, angrily stalking to the center hall. As she reached it, Kagura turned to her right and continued her trek through the palace.  
  
Naraku was seated in his throne, gazing at a bowl of liquid before him.  
  
A bowl of red liquid.  
  
He didn't look up as Kagura entered, nor did he react when she kneeled before him. Oh, how Kagura hated kneeling before that wretched creature, how she hated serving his likes.  
  
But he'd created her, and could have just as easily destroyed her.  
  
"You called?" said she, standing up once more.  
  
Naraku didn't respond. He continued gazing at the red liquid, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"It is the blood of a great demon I defeated once," he said at length, bidding Kagura to near the bowl he cradled on his lap.  
  
"He had the gift of foresight. It was in his blood. Come... look. What do you see?"  
  
Kagura glanced in the blood. Her expression flashed anger for a moment, resentment, and then became at ease again.  
  
"Well? What have you seen in his blood?"  
  
"Death." Kagura growled. "His death."  
  
**Inuyasha Three days later  
**  
He was well. Inuyasha's wounds had healed miraculously. But that was no surprise. He was a half-demon.  
  
Kagome hadn't spoken to him for three days. He hadn't said anything, he hadn't done anything... then it was something he would do. Only a fool couldn't have read Kagome's expression that day. Only a fool wouldn't have connected her fear with the future.  
  
And Inuyasha was no fool.  
  
What still bothered him, however, was what she'd seen. What he'd done.  
  
And so Inuyasha made the first of his many mistakes.  
  
He confronted her.  
  
It was nightfall. Inuyasha strode quietly through the village, to find Kagome staring at the crescent moon, sighing at the stars at the summit of a hill. She lay on the ground, amid a sea of flowers. So heavenly she looked, like a fallen angel...  
  
"Join me?" She whispered, and Inuyasha realized she'd noticed his presence.  
  
Without a word spoken, Inuyasha lay down on the ground beside her, watching the stars.  
  
"They tell a story." She said, referring to the stars.  
  
"Tell me their tale." Replied Inuyasha, not ripping his gaze from the sky.  
  
"The constellations... they foresee all, and know all. Have you ever heard of Achilles?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"They say he was the strongest warrior that ever lived. He had no weakness, but his heel. And so the killed him. The stars tell his story. It is a sad story, a tale of sorrow."  
  
She began to tell him of Hercules, Hermes, and other legends he'd never heard of. Until he decided to interrupt.  
  
"What did you mean?" he asked abruptly.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Three days ago," he continued, "When you said I would die."  
  
She stiffened at the memory. Kagome stood slowly, and began towards the village. Her voice was cold when she spoke, like ice.  
  
"You will."

* * *

That's all for today, folks! Yeah, I made a few references to Achilles and the like... you know, from Troy... and legend. But I love the last words:  
  
"...and they shall say, 'I lived in the time of Hektor. I lived in the time of Achilles.'"  
  
That was touching... 


	8. Preparations

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... Inuyasha's not mine. Blah blah blah...  
  
-whimper- you don't like me anymore... you really don't like me anymore... -sob- only three reviews for chapter 7?  
  
Well, thanks to you three, inu-kag-4evr, deppfan1016, and escawing...  
  
Everyone else... Well, I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to offend you, disappoint you, or... you get the picture.  
  
And for those still reading... I think I'll just treat you to some explanations and more Inuyasha and Kagome fun...

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 8: Preparations_  
  
**Naraku's castle**  
  
Naraku sat on his throne, a dark expression on his face. A sinister smile darkened his expression more as shadows surrounded his throne.  
  
"Come, Grief. What have you for me?"  
  
The shadows twisted about, forming the shape of a man. A dark man, but a silhouette, a shadow. His eyes were the only distinct features of this demon. They burned a bright blue, a sorrowful blue, a grieving blue.  
  
He spoke with the saddest voice, tears slinking through his words.  
  
"I have for you five shards, milord."  
  
Naraku nodded and extended his hand expectantly, nodding again in approval as five shards of the Shikon Jewel dropped into his hand. He dismissed the demon with a short nod.  
  
Five more shards he owned... He needed but two more. He was two shards away from complete power. The fool humans were two shards away from destruction.  
  
Placing the five shards he'd just obtained into the rest of his jewel, Naraku gazed into his blood mirror once again.  
  
Inuyasha had been revived, as he'd expected.  
  
And he would die, as he'd planned.  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
I didn't know who'd spoken those words. It hadn't been me. It just... hadn't. And yet I'd felt no disturbance in my control over myself, no change in the way I shaped my lips or chose my words.  
  
It was that dream. It was hose dreams. They'd returned every night, haunting me to no end.  
  
They returned in different forms each night. One dream brought me to the sea, another to the forest. A third showed me the mountains.  
  
But the meaning was the same.  
  
Inuyasha would die.  
  
Those three words hindered my existence. They were my shadows, following me no matter where I chose to stray. And the killed me. Slowly, torturing me, they crawled through my skin. They stabbed at my heart, my mind, my soul... and came to haunt me to such an extent that sanity had almost completely vanished from my midst.  
  
I just had to say those words to him. Just had to warn him. I couldn't lose him... Inuyasha was life to me. No... he was more than life. He was _everything_.  
  
And I needed everything to survive. I needed _him_.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
He would die... what had Kagome meant by those words? Did she hate him now, for a reason he could not think of? He hadn't done anything... In fact, he'd not said a word against her from his revival. Inuyasha had been on the best of his behaviour these days.  
  
But still she spoke those words.  
  
Thos painful words, those stabbing words. Those killing words. Those torturing words.  
  
That binding smile, those ripping tears.  
  
That blessed face.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
He entered her hut slowly, almost afraid of her presence.  
  
She couldn't blame him. She'd done nothing to deserve his pity, his respect, his love...  
  
Kagome was curled up on her bed, looking at him, tired, weary. Inuyasha approached her slowly, and, when she didn't complain, wrapped his arms about her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered into his ear, embracing him warmly in return.  
  
Inuyasha drew back and held her shoulders. He gazed into the depths of her eyes, looking through her, venturing the depths of her mind.  
  
He drew back suddenly, a pained expression on his face. Kagome held his cheeks with both hands gently.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked softly, noting Inuyasha's sudden avoidance of her gaze. He replied with great reluctance.  
  
"He's inside you. He haunts you. He frightens you."  
  
Naraku...  
  
So it had been that cursed demon that had stolen her shards, stolen her control, stolen her heart...  
  
And destroyed her Inuyasha.  
  
He would pay.  
  
"He will die. I shall-" 

Kagome silenced him by pressing her lips to his, kissing him gently.

When she pulled away, Kagome said, "Don't kill him."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded and utterly confused by Kagome's sudden change.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Because he doesn't deserve death. Naraku has done so many horrible deeds in his life, so many terrors... He has not earned the right to die."  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her awhile, then nodded solemnly.  
  
"I shall torture him." Said he.  
  
Kagome smiled again, happy at last that Inuyasha understood her.  
  
He was rewarded with another kiss.  
  
**Kagura**  
  
Cursing the gods for having to serve Naraku, Kagura flew swiftly across the gray skies.  
  
Clouds gathered, preparing their armies for war. Massive war. War that would likely destroy most of what remained of man and beast upon this side of the earth.  
  
And what had she to do?  
  
Gather the remaining two shards for Naraku.  
  
What was she, his dog? His hound, that did all his bidding and was rewarded with but a pat on the back and a bone? Kagura growled again, before diving to where the first shard was located.  
  
It was an old forest, elderly trees groaning with weariness, almost falling with age. It was a thick forest; no demons resided here.  
  
Only Age. Only she had complied with Naraku's rule, only she was happy living in her given place.  
  
And Age held the next shard.  
  
Kagura only hoped Age would give her treasure away willingly.  
  
She didn't want anymore blood on her hands.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Inuyasha was outside, practicing his sword techniques with Miroku and Sesshomaru, who had agreed to help us defeat Naraku. He'd agreed to death.  
  
What a strange demon...  
  
He'd brought Rin and Jakken along. Rin and Shippo were busy belittling Jakken. The poor fellow... he had no mercy on him from those two. Whether he deserved his torture or not was another matter.  
  
Kagome and Sango were to create their strategy to defeat Naraku, or at least put up a worthy fight.  
  
But as always, the girls strayed off topic. "What happened?" A very anxious Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied the latter.  
  
"In the hut? When Inuyasha was revived?"  
  
Kagome felt herself blushing slightly.  
  
"I... he... we... err..."  
  
Sango nodded in understanding.  
  
"It took you long enough."  
  
**Naraku**  
  
A swift landing before him signaled the arrival of Kagura. She bowed before him, noticeably despising the action. She hated him, and wasted no time in showing it. But Kagura had no choice. She simply _had_ to serve her master, Naraku. He relished having her serve him. The more she hated him, the more amused he became of her struggle to escape.  
  
"Have you the shards?"  
  
The demon nodded curtly, and handed Naraku the two final shards. Naraku felt the tension around Kagura grow, felt her hate boiling. And chuckled at her, amused.  
  
His expression then became solemn, as Naraku placed the remaining shards into the jewel. And he stood.  
  
It was complete.

* * *

Yeah, I know I'm evil. I hope you enjoy that cliffy.  
  
And I hope you review.  
  
Not getting many of those lately.  
  
As for the fluff, I can assure you there's going to be lots of that in later chapters. Once again, I apologize for this crappy one, and hope you can forgive me. 


	9. Power

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... don't own Inuyasha... blah blah blah...  
  
Heh... -ducks as bricks start being thrown one by one- alright, alright... fluff it is, then. Just... cut on the brick throwing!  
  
You really don't want to kill me... I'm the one writing the story, after all...  
  
-Shuffles uncomfortably under the gaze of angry reviewers-  
  
Alright, alright...  
  
Here's your next chapter...

* * *

**Forever**  
  
_Chapter 9: Power_  
  
**Naraku**  
  
The jewel shone brightly, filling the entire room with a glorious pink light. It was freedom, this jewel. It was power.  
  
_His_ power.  
  
Naraku chuckled at Kagura, and the way she was near to growling at him, perhaps even attempting to destroy him. But he knew she wouldn't He knew she couldn't. For he had the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls, The sacred Shikon Jewel.  
  
It was his. His alone. And he didn't have to share it, didn't need to wait to possess it completely.  
  
A smile traced Naraku's lips. It was no evil smile, no sorrowful smile. It wasn't a smile of grief or pain or relief. No, this smirk was a true one. A blissful smile that reached his eyes and glinted in the strong light of the jewel.  
  
He hadn't smiled for a long time...  
  
It felt good to smile, to feel at peace with himself. Naraku made a mental note to smile more often.  
  
Looking down at the jewel he still clutched in his hand, Naraku brought it up to his chest, right before his heart. _Now to business..._  
  
He pressed the jewel gently against his skin, feeling it become faint to the world outside, and strong within him. Power flowed steadily into him, fortifying his barriers, strengthening his wit. Soon his hand was against his heart, touching no more than his very own skin.  
  
Naraku breathed in, feeling each particle of air enter him in a graceful movement of air. He exhaled, and felt the air before him shudder, both with fear and lust. Lust for his power.  
  
Power that was _his._  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She and Sango had finished their planning. It was quite an intelligent way about their problem, Kagome believed. They would certainly win... Unless her dreams proved to be right. If they were, she would surely follow Inuyasha to the grave, to Hell, and be with him for all eternity there...  
  
She simply wouldn't allow herself to be a puppet for Naraku to use to destroy the past.  
  
And the future.  
  
It was right before her... yet why had she not realized it? Naraku would know the second he entered her soul every secret she knew, everything she'd ever learned. Including the well, and her time. She simply couldn't let him control her again. Kagome gulped, a tidal wave of fear consuming her.  
  
Naraku had already possessed her once. So... he knew of the well. And her time.  
  
And he would destroy it.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
He sighed, resting against a tree trunk as Miroku and Sesshomaru fought. All three were topless, sweating, and tired to no end. But they trained this hard for a reason. Naraku had the entire jewel now, he would be stronger than before. Much stronger. Thus they had to train, to equal his strength, or defeat it.  
  
Miroku put up a good fight. He parried Sesshomaru's attacks perfectly with his staff. But when Inuyasha's brother did manage to catch Miroku unawares, it would weaken the monk considerably.  
  
Sesshomaru would heal. Being a demon, he couldn't sport wounds for long. But for Miroku, every scratch added up until he fell to his knees in weariness.  
  
Inuyasha would have laughed at Miroku's weakness, had the time not been now. Had they not been so desperate, he and Sesshomaru would be sharing a hearty laugh at Miroku right now. But this was no time for games. This was the time for war.  
  
Oh, how he wished it hadn't been so... how he wished Naraku would just... vanish for a change. But he wouldn't. Had it been some other time, Inuyasha would probably be dragging a starry-eyed Miroku from the hot springs where the girls bathed. He would be laughing at Miroku's ignorance, eyeing Sesshomaru warily. He would be with Kagome, holding her...  
  
_Holding her..._  
  
Would it have been any different if Naraku had not meddled with their fates? Yes, Inuyasha decided, it would. Had Naraku not killed him, he would never have, perhaps been given the chance to hold Kagome, to kiss her...  
  
He wouldn't have lived had he not died.  
  
It was strange, that thought, yet true. For had Inuyasha not died, had Naraku not possessed Kagome... they'd have continued arguing, pretending to be mere acquaintances, barely friends.  
  
He couldn't pretend any longer.  
  
He was glad Naraku had appeared in their lives.  
  
The fiend had let them live.  
  
**Kagura POV**  
  
That... that fiend! That insignificant, ignorant, arrogant fool! That... that creature... he'd chained me, deeming me unworthy to serve him. Could he not have simply let me go?  
  
No... I knew too much of his secrets. His dark, dirty secrets that plagued my mind. I didn't want to know them, yet I'd been chosen by the gods to serve him. Him, of all demons! Him, that fool, that arrogant fool!  
  
I tugged at my chains, trying in vain to break free. My fans lay on the rock floor to my right, ripped and useless.  
  
I stopped struggling and sat down as best as I could on the cold, damp floor.  
  
Who was my guard? Was there one? The doorway was right before me, the light almost blinding in contrast to the darkness of my prison cell. And my guard stood before the door, gazing at me with pearl eyes...  
  
Kanna.  
  
That brat... I'd trusted her once, even liked her. I'd even loved her as I'd have loved a sister... she was my sister in a way.  
  
We were both a piece of that insolent demon, Naraku. We were both tainted with his blood in our veins. But Kanna and I differed in one way: She called this life a blessing, and I a curse.  
  
"Let me out..." I growled at the girl, struggling with my chains.  
  
Kanna merely smiled, and retreated into the corridor. I was in darkness again.  
  
**Naraku**  
  
It had been a good idea to leave Kagura bound. He didn't trust that demon. She would surely betray him had Naraku chosen to leave her free... And so he'd bound her with chains that would not be undone unless he himself chose to unbind them.  
  
Kagura hated him. He was her enemy.  
  
As was Inuyasha. And Kagome. And Sango, and Miroku.  
  
They had a common enemy.  
  
Which made them allies.  
  
Naraku couldn't risk a single secret being told to them, such as the key to his undoing... Kagura knew everything about him. From his birth to his possible death she knew.  
  
But there was one secret she didn't possess knowledge of. It wasn't Naraku's secret... no; it was that girl's. The second he'd gained possession of her control, Naraku had learned everything she knew, including that very valuable piece of information...  
  
Naraku smiled as the wind blew against his face. His hair flapped freely behind him, as did his dark green cloak. His eyes glittered with a malice, a hate so strong that he seemed to own all in that instant. As he would. Naraku stood at the peak of his mountain, gazing at the horizon from the height of the world.  
  
He knew of the well.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Clouds gathered on the west horizon, replacing the sun as it fell. It had been one month since Inuyasha had revived. One month from her enslavement to Naraku.  
  
One month since she'd been condemned to death. It would be tonight. The battle would come without bidding, without warning.  
  
Naraku had the entire jewel.  
  
And she had no weapon against him.  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. She turned, and buried her head in his chest, seeking warmth.  
  
"He's coming..." she murmured to Inuyasha. "He will arrive by nightfall..."  
  
The hanyou pulled back slightly, and held her chin in his hand. He brought his face close to hers, and gazed into her eyes. His golden orbs illuminated the darkness in Kagome's mind. He was her torch, her guardian...  
  
Her angel.  
  
"He will not hurt you." He said, gaze locked to Kagome's.  
  
"I do not care what he does to me." Kagome whispered in reply. "If he kills you, I'll have no reason to live..."  
  
"He will not kill me. I promise."  
  
"How can you promise to remain alive, against Naraku? He has the entire jewel. He has a far greater power than your own... He will kill-"  
  
Kagome was silenced with Inuyasha's finger on her lips. He took away his finger from her now trembling lips and kissed her lightly. Pulling back, Inuyasha held Kagome close against him again. His ears perked, and Kagome knew he felt Naraku's presence draw near.  
  
Inuyasha held a shivering Kagome against him.  
  
She clung to her angel, his protection a need, a desire.  
  
**Inuyasha POV  
**  
She was shivering as I held her close to my heart. My presence comforted her somewhat, yet Kagome still feared Naraku's wrath. I myself was afraid. But I had to be strong. If I showed my fear, whom would Kagome hold on to?  
  
She needed me.  
  
As I needed her. As I needed air, water, as I needed wind to calm me. I needed Kagome. She was my life. If I died, I would lose nothing. If Kagome fell, I would lose all.  
  
The clouds to the west gathered, darkening the already darkened sky. I smirked, my long-dead humor returning. There would be no stars tonight.  
  
I felt Kagome sob into my chest, spilling tears on me. I held her closer, watching alertly as a chariot formed from the dark clouds. It was a dark chariot, drawn by midnight steeds. They stomped through the air, snorting at the village below them as their rider pulled their reins and stopped.  
  
Naraku...  
  
The demon stepped from his chariot gently, guided to the ground by a demon much like Sesshomaru's demon form. It was a scaled lizard in the form of a wolf, ears and tail the same. Its snout, however, was a snake's. A long neck spouted from its body, carrying a serpent's head. Naraku sat calmly atop it, watching me hold a shivering Kagome against me.  
  
I must have looked proud and defiant then, for as Naraku stepped from his mount, he began to laugh, mocking me.  
  
Kagome whimpered against my chest as Naraku approached us. He tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but I threw it away.  
  
"You will not poison her again." I growled, tightening my grip around Kagome.  
  
Naraku took a few steps back, and smiled.  
  
"I need her body, simply, to capture the west. I will return her for your use later." He replied.  
  
"She is no tool!" I growled, as Kagome sobbed against me. She was afraid. Naraku angered me.  
  
"She is human, fool," replied Naraku, "And is useful for nothing more than finding shards and using as a powerful puppet. Of course..." he touched his chest, "I already possess the Shikon Jewel. So I need a puppet..."  
  
"You will not touch her!" I shouted, ready to draw Tetsaiga. But Kagome stopped me, drawing back from her place against me.  
  
She looked at me, black eyes still watering with waiting tears. Her face was red from crying, and she looked about to break down emotionally as she placed her hand on my arm.  
  
"Don't..." she whispered.  
  
I obeyed her willingly.  
  
It was my love for her that may very well have killed us all, for Naraku was unguarded.  
  
He stared at me, glaring into my mind, trying to destroy my hope, shatter my dreams.  
  
I left Kagome then. It killed me to leave her side, to leave her on her own. As I drew Tetsaiga slowly, I glanced back at her. Kagome stood, facing Naraku defiantly. Never had I seen a more hope rising sight.  
  
I turned back to Naraku and eased Tetsaiga in my fierce grip.

* * *

Cliffy! Alright, people... please review! I thank all those who have reviewed, and those who've stayed with me so far. You're so kind...  
  
Ok... out of the writing mood. Hope you liked this chapter... 


	10. Summit

Disclaimer: Inuyasha... blah blah... not mine...  
  
Confused? Good! Now, let's get on with the story...

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 10: Summit_  
  
**Narrative (my POV)**  
  
There he went... to face Naraku. All for her... all because of her. Why in the world had she gone to Naraku in the first place? Why had she jeopardized all of her friends?  
  
Kagome sunk to the ground weakly, watching as Inuyasha prepared Tetsaiga to destroy. Or to torture.  
  
It was silent. Dead silent. Strangely, all the villagers weren't hustling about.  
  
Then again, why should they have been? They were probably hiding in their huts, or had fled...  
  
Just as Naraku opened his mouth to speak, Sango's boomerang flew towards Naraku's face. He didn't move. The boomerang grazed his cheek, causing some blood to leak down his face. And then, as Sango appeared behind Kagome, Naraku did the most likely thing Naraku would do.  
  
He smiled.  
  
And laughed.  
  
Miroku stepped up behind Sango, and watched as she caught her boomerang as it returned. Kagome turned back to them a moment, stealing a glance from both. It reassured and frightened her to know that her friends were on their side, helping them.  
  
With a newfound strength, Kagome stood. She turned to run for her arrows, but Sango held them right before her. Kagome smiled and nodded in thanks. She turned back to Naraku and placed an arrow on her bow, pulling back the string. She let go, and freed the arrow in one graceful motion.  
  
It hit Naraku straight in the chest.  
  
He glanced down at the arrow in his heart and smirked. Gracefully, Naraku placed a hand on the arrow as the others watched in horror. He tugged it, until at last Kagome's arrow came free.  
  
Naraku threw it on the ground beside him and chuckled.  
  
"Fools... You think that's all it will take?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and pounced towards the demon, Tetsaiga prepared.  
  
Naraku didn't dodge. He simply raised a hand and extended his claws. Inuyasha, running at Naraku, impaled himself upon them.  
  
The hanyou gasped for air. Blood spilled down his chest, from his mouth...  
  
All was silent, watching... Sango was pale, and clung to Miroku, who was horrorstruck. Kagome had fallen to her knees again, silently praying for Inuyasha's survival. Nothing moved. Not even the clouds, or the wind dared to stir the silence.  
  
And the Naraku pulled his arm from Inuyasha's stomach. The hanyou stumbled back, a surprised expression on his face. Confusion and hate clouded those golden eyes. He picked up Tetsaiga with some difficulty and lunged again.  
  
This time Naraku was not so gracious. He swiped Tetsaiga from Inuyasha's grip and threw it. The sword stuck into the ground some ten meters away.  
  
Next came Inuyasha. The hanyou was torn until almost every piece of him bled. Not only his skin was wounded, though. His pride, his hope was destroyed. He fell to his knees, still gasping for air that his lungs could no longer find.  
  
Naraku threw his head back and laughed, his laughter filling the entire silence with an unmistakable feeling of wrong.  
  
Kagome stood, and stumbled to Inuyasha, shaking. She fell to her knees before him again, and hugged him close to herself.  
  
"Don't die..." she whispered, "Don't leave me..."  
  
Inuyasha struggled to keep hold of life, but felt it slipping away. He clung desperately to its edge, fearing to glance down at the hell below him. So this was how it would end... Did it really matter? He didn't think Tensaiga would be able to revive him this time...  
  
Or would it?  
  
He didn't know the extent of power his brother's sword possessed. But surely it wasn't strong enough to defeat Naraku's tricks...  
  
Kagome held him tight against her. She didn't cry, for Kagome had no tears to shed anymore. She simply shuffled his hair lovingly, gaze glued to Inuyasha. He couldn't die now, so quickly... he just... couldn't.  
  
But slowly, those golden eyes clouded, fogged up and faded. Soon they closed, locking Kagome from Inuyasha's soul forever.  
  
_Forever..._  
  
Such a pitiful word, with such a cruel meaning. Forever... no death, no relief from the pain! Forever... eternal death, no life, no joy! Forever, no matter what it fortified, became an evil. It turned against you, no matter what you clung to for support.  
  
Kagome placed Inuyasha's limp form gently on the ground, and stood to face Naraku.  
  
"You... you fiend!" she spat, walking up to him, fear afraid. "You heartless, soulless, merciless BASTARD!"  
  
Naraku stopped laughing and glanced at Kagome curiously. He touched her chin gently, and gazed into her eyes awhile.  
  
Kagome slapped his hand away.  
  
"You killed him... twice!"  
  
From behind Kagome, Miroku shrugged.  
  
"So what? We have Sesshomaru, and the Tensaiga, don't we?"  
  
Naraku smirked. "No, as a matter of fact, you don't"  
  
Kagome turned back to Naraku, glaring him down.  
  
"What do you mean?" she inquired, pushing him mentally to no end.  
  
Calmly, Naraku drew a sword from his sheath. Kagome gasped.  
  
It was Tensaiga.  
  
"Have you not noticed that demon's absence?" sneered Naraku.  
  
"Sesshomaru... You killed Sesshomaru!" shouted Kagome, "You destroyed Inuyasha... YOU KILLED HIM!"  
  
Naraku chuckled lightly. "I am well aware of that."  
  
Fuming, Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver. Not bothering to get her bow, she plunged the arrow into Naraku's heart. The demon merely laughed at her.  
  
"Fool," he said, "You cannot defeat me. I possess the Shikon-"  
  
Kagome cut him off. She wrenched the arrow in his chest, twisting it, paining Naraku greatly. He fell to the ground, writhing as she stabbed him through and through. Until at last she found for what she searched.  
  
Kagome held in her hand a round stone, a perfect sphere. It was pink, and glowed with such an aura that Naraku's blood seemed to be illuminated by it. It was the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Turning her attention back to Naraku, Kagome gave him one last stab. The demon closed his eyes with a moan.  
  
They would never open.  
  
Kagome rushed back to Inuyasha's side. She dropped the jewel beside Naraku, not caring if it was taken again or not. All she cared about now was Inuyasha.  
  
Oh, how she hated the jewel! The very thing that had destroyed Inuyasha, had destroyed her. Because of the jewel, they'd been forced to face danger at every moment, be near to death at all times.  
  
Without the jewel, they'd never have met...  
  
Kagome would never have felt this love, never would have lived. But the jewel granted her this life.  
  
And took it back again.  
  
Inuyasha was growing cold. Cold... he was dead. Sesshomaru was gone. Tensaiga was...  
  
Tensaiga! Naraku still had Tensaiga with him!  
  
Kagome stood and ran back to Naraku, pulling Tensaiga from his sheath. It glowed with a power beyond reckoning, a healing power. A power of life, a power of revival.  
  
And then she noticed something wrong.  
  
Something horribly, terribly wrong.  
  
Inuyasha had a tail.  
  
Kagome whirled around to where Naraku's body lay, and found there was none.  
  
It had been a trick.  
  
She'd fallen for it.  
  
Sango ran up to Kagome, trying to comfort her. Miroku examined the fake Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome couldn't think. Naraku had sent a puppet... but what had he done with Inuyasha? Another puppet? Why? How?  
  
A single voice in the air answered her questions.

* * *

Oh... what have I done?  
  
-chuckles- enjoy!  
  
Oh... and please... I'm not particularly fond of dogs...  
  
-runs away screaming as dogs attack-  
  
Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Remember, TELL, not show! 


	11. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, own this complete and utter boredom of completely pointless disclaimers.  
  
Sorry I didn't update so long... a day... wow, how long. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing. Where did we leave our heroes? Ah yes... Inuyasha had been "killed" and Kagome found it wasn't him...  
  
The Tensaiga is in Naraku's hands.  
  
And half the reviewers attempted to kill me.  
  
Here's the next chapter...

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 11: Complications  
_  
**(Still my POV)**  
  
He whirled about, holding Tetsaiga tightly in his hand. He saw no Sango, no Miroku, no Shippo...  
  
No Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha was surrounded by a strange mist that lingered about the plain.  
  
A plain...  
  
He had been in the village! Not a plain...  
  
He had drawn his sword, and prepared himself for battle. He had charged, but then...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
As Inuyasha plunged his sword through Naraku, the demon vanished. Inuyasha stood, regaining his composure. He turned to face Kagome, but found there was no Kagome to turn_ to_.  
  
He was alone again.  
  
The faint smell of blood caught his nose, and Inuyasha heard the distinct sound of Kagome's shout. She screamed his name...  
  
He opened his mouth to shout back; to tell her he was all right, but found that it was useless. She couldn't hear him.  
  
And then _he _appeared.  
  
**Kagome  
**  
"Be at peace."  
  
It was a low voice, a male voice. It rang out through the village, echoing off everything in its path. The syllables were stretched, almost agonized. The voice mocked her, teased her with what she didn't know, all the while teaching her what she needed to find out.  
  
To whom the voice belonged, Kagome did not know.  
  
A male voice... a mocking voice...  
  
_Naraku.  
_  
No one else would dare to mock her, while giving himself away.  
  
He'd taken Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stood, and gazed at the clearing sky. Naraku's carriage had disappeared with its steeds, and his demon had followed its companions.  
  
There was a star in that sky. A single star in a sea of darkness.  
  
It was the star of hope.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
His arms were cut, scratched, his face bleeding horribly.  
  
Inuyasha was a mess to say the least.  
  
Yet still Naraku beat him, whipped him, continued to lambaste the hanyou's strength.  
  
But Inuyasha held.  
  
These were the most horrid questions, the most terrifying statements that Naraku brought up. He was pushing Inuyasha to his limits; both mentally and physically.  
  
The demon laughed, as went his style, at Inuyasha's broken courage.  
  
The mist had subsided, and finally the hanyou took in their surroundings.  
  
They were nowhere.  
  
Somewhere, perhaps, but nowhere nonetheless. It was empty, this plane. Empty and silent. Despite Naraku's beatings, the whip only seemed to sear Inuyasha's flesh. Just his skin burned. The air did not feel the whip's agonizingly rapid movement. Only Inuyasha was to suffer its pain.  
  
There was a ground. A firm, cold ground. A ground Inuyasha could not hold on to unless he still held Tetsaiga. Which he didn't.  
  
Naraku had taken his only reliable weapon away from him, and had split it on his knee before Inuyasha's very eyes.  
  
"Why do you surround yourself with humans, weakling?" spoke Naraku as he seared the hanyou's flesh again with his sturdy whip.  
  
"Why do you choose this weak fate when you can live a life of power? You could have had the jewel, could have stolen it from the mangy girl, and killed the useless lass. But you didn't... you insolent dog. Now look at you! Sweating in fear, on your knees before me! Bleeding, hurt, dying... You're better than that! You've your father's blood in you! You have a chance with glory!"  
  
Inuyasha gulped and remained silent as Naraku pounded his flesh. He knew what Naraku wanted him to do.  
  
He wanted Inuyasha to turn full demon.  
  
**Kagura**  
  
Chains... chains, binding chains. Ropes... ropes could be cut, chains rusted. But what of ties? Bonds of no material one's hand could grasp? Bonds of hate, of malice, fear... bonds of lust, desire, and revenge... Bonds no knife could cut, yet ties so easily undone.  
  
She was bound to Naraku by her creation. A creation she despised, and would have long undone had she not been created thus. For only Naraku had it in his grasp to kill her. Only the demon that had made her had the power to unmake his weapon.  
  
His weapon...  
  
Is that what she was, a mere weapon? Kagura sneered at the thought, half mocking her own insolence. Of course that was her purpose in life! She'd been made to fight, created to be a tool for Naraku's use. She was just another arm for him.  
  
Looking at her torn fans, an idea brightened her mind. Kagura raised her head and smiled.  
  
She had a way out.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
Naraku pounded him, lambasted him with words that hurt more than the whip. Much, much more. Naraku had an ability most demons didn't think they needed; he had knowledge.  
  
Intelligence was all Naraku truly needed to beat Inuyasha down. But the heartless demon preferred to double his advantage over the hanyou. So Naraku's lambaste came from both sides of power. Mentally and physically Inuyasha was being beaten down.  
  
But the hanyou had a string to hold on to. A string that grew as his hope rose, as he came to ignore the pain on his back, became deaf and blind to his surroundings.  
  
It was a silver thread, a rope now, that bound him to hope, and carried him away from pain and suffering. He knew this rope. He knew this bind. It wasn't real; it was magical. Yet it was true. Very, very true.  
  
Almost _too_ true.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
Her face shone in the heavens as Inuyasha threw his head back to gaze at the stars. And there he found her expression, her shining eyes gazing into his. Her cherry lips parted ever so slightly, and in the softest breath she uttered the three most magical words...  
  
**Kagome**  
  
The star shone brighter, filling Kagome's mind with its glow. She was on her knees now, praying to all the gods she knew for Inuyasha's salvation.  
  
Miroku and Sango had taken Shippo and Kirara into the forest, realizing the battle had no room for them. And truly, the most use they would be to Kagome and Inuyasha was human shields, or diversions. Either way, they were not needed.  
  
So Kagome was alone. She had been right. The villagers_ had_ evacuated their village.  
  
Thus leaving her alone.  
  
**Sesshomaru POV**

I heard screams. My brother? No... these were no male shouts, for no man would beg for salvation. Kagome? She was too proud to emit a single plea.  
  
It was a small voice, a child's voice...  
  
Rin.  
  
_Rin..._  
  
The girl I held to desperately, the little child I considered my own at times. The girl I acted father to. The girl that trusted me, the child I could call daughter.  
  
She was in danger.  
  
_Danger._  
  
The word flared up my instincts instantly. Despite my wounds I stood, and ran towards the voice.  
  
What had happened? Naraku had slashed me, had cursed me, and left me in the woods to die. And then he'd laughed at my pitiful state, insulted my father, and taken my sword...  
  
_Tensaiga._  
  
I needed that sword. I needed it to heal Rin, to revive Jakken, whatever state they were in when I'd arrive. But now that it was gone, I had nothing left to do but hope.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
Kagome smiled and stroked his burning forehead slowly, calming him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Kagome began to disappear. Her words were muffled, and Inuyasha lost the touch of her hand.  
  
He began to feel Naraku's whip, and hear his harsh words. Inuyasha growled at the demon, causing Naraku to hesitate in fear before resuming his lambaste of the hanyou.  
  
And then all went red.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She'd felt him for a moment, had stroked his forehead softly. But just as she was about to speak, Inuyasha had vanished.  
  
Kagome stood, and gazed at the star of hope again. It shone brightly, unwavering light spilling onto the earth.  
  
This night would be a long one.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the ooc-ness, and the shortness, and the very, very bad chapter. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. And yes, Sesshomaru is alive! Yaaaay! Alright then... review!  
  
Review cause I'm running out of ideas and fast. I mean FAST! I was going to make this one of those short stories, but then I got so caught up in this, that I don't think it's gonna be so short anymore.  
  
And I don't think they're going to kill Naraku just yet. I was thinking something more along the lines of... Kagome's time? Well, why not? It's possible...


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, probably never will.  
  
Hi again... yep, it's me, the mighty torturer! –Dogs bark in audience, reviewers give nasty glares-  
  
All right then... let's... get on with the... the show?  
  
Oh, and I don't really know how I came up with this... I guess it just... came to me. I just felt like writing. I don't really think when I write. I just... write. It's strange, but heck, it works!

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 12: Calm before the Storm_  
  
**Inuyasha  
**  
He was blind, deaf, mute... He couldn't think. Hard as he fathomed his actions, Inuyasha just... couldn't. His mindless fight was far from over... yet he knew very well that Naraku would lose, and he leave the victor.  
  
Inuyasha's claws swiped Naraku's chest, ripping his cloak and leaving a nasty, bloody gash.  
  
But he didn't stop. The smell of blood drove him on. Inuyasha pounded Naraku, slashed him, kicked him, beat him even when the demon lay crumpled on the ground. Hard as it was to contemplate his own movements, Inuyasha knew why he'd done them.  
  
For had he looked in a mirror then, he'd have seen red eyes looking right back at him.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She heard it.  
  
The screaming, the slashes, the violent rips in the air. Agonizing silence filled Kagome's mind. She heard deeper sounds; Inuyasha's panting, Naraku's rasping.  
  
They were in pain. Naraku was near to death. Inuyasha was full demon.  
  
She felt the aura of Inuyasha's energy grow with each moment, until he reached the peak of his own powers. He'd beaten Naraku. He'd defeated the great demon that had hindered all existence. Inuyasha had destroyed the destroyer, had hunted the hunter, killed the killer.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Where had Naraku taken Inuyasha to battle? Would the hanyou return? Kagome decided Naraku's treachery was to pull Inuyasha into a separate dimension... and leave him there, to whither and rot on the weathered soil.  
  
And kill her along with Inuyasha. Whether indirectly or directly, Kagome would die the moment Inuyasha ceased to exist. She'd been dead before; wandering after Naraku's possession of her body.  
  
She was a puppet, a toy Naraku played with. She was a glove Naraku wore, then discarded.  
  
Not ripping her gaze from that lone star, Kagome sighed.  
  
It was ended.  
  
But far from over.

**Inuyasha**  
  
Ragged breaths resounded in the silence, filling nothingness with agonizing main. It wasn't one man's pain. This was no demon pain. It was the pain of a weeping heart, a bleeding love.  
  
It was Kagome's pain, her suffering.  
  
Inuyasha felt it. He felt her, and the very feel of her cool skin calmed him. He felt his power draining, but peace and serenity taking hold of his flesh again. He glanced down in disgust, grimacing at Naraku's crumpled form. The mighty demon was in a puddle of his own blood, bruises covering him entirely.  
  
His power drained more, and more... too little of it remained for Inuyasha to be half-demon. He was much too... weak for that. His feet no longer held the strength to hold him up, and so Inuyasha crumpled to the ground. Sitting on his knees, Inuyasha threw back his head and gazed at that star.  
  
A strange semblance surrounded him, mist clouding his eyes.  
  
He'd worn himself out. Inuyasha thought one last thought as he sunk through the ground heavily. It wasn't Naraku's thought, nor was it his consciousness. Nay, 'twas his own mind speaking to him, reminding Inuyasha of the word he held most dear to his heart, the name of the one person he longed for.  
  
_Kagome..._  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She was on her knees, stroking his hair. She knew he was just an image, just a faint memory, just a symbol of her lust...  
  
But she felt Inuyasha's hair against her hand, his furry ears twitching in her caresses.  
  
He was on Kagome's lap, eyes closed, sticky blood painting his face crimson. His bangs stuck to his forehead with the cruor matting them to his face.  
  
His face... his sweet, bruised face seemed so... so tranquil in the silver light of that one star...  
  
Kagome knew then that she would be with him forever, no matter what.  
  
_Forever...  
_  
An eternity, they said, was a curse that seemed at first to be a blessing. But Inuyasha... he could turn that around. With Inuyasha, anything was merit, a treasure not worth losing. A treasure worth fighting for. A blessing worth dying for.  
  
Forever.  
  
Forever.  
  
_Forever._  
  
That one word, so strange yet so beautiful. That one word, three syllables that built the existence of intelligence, philosophy, poetry, music... Forever, eternity, was the foundation of thought, the base of the mind.  
  
It was wonderful in a terrible way, beautiful in a hideous fashion, sweet in a bitter style. It was forever. No words to describe it. It was one, it build itself for nothing could live up to building it. Forever was hidden within its own walls, looking at the world from heights beyond the eye's reach, from depths below sight's grasp.  
  
And she had forever.  
  
She had Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome lived.  
  
**Sesshomaru**  
  
A large demon, some ten meters in height and twelve in length, stood in the center of a certain clearing. It was an ash grove, the trees surrounding this gigantic fiend.  
  
It was a bear.  
  
His claws reached towards Rin, attempting to rip the little child to shreds. Jakken had fled, apparently; Sesshomaru caught no sign of the little imp.  
  
Not that he cared about the little demon anyway.  
  
Focusing his attention on the large bear demon, Sesshomaru estimated how much power he had remaining. Naraku had drained quite a bit from him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I only want to borrow it!" mocked Naraku, waving Tensaiga before him.  
  
"Give it BACK!" replied Sesshomaru, lunging for Naraku and his sword.  
  
The demon merely chuckled and moved aside. But as Sesshomaru fell to the ground, Naraku held out a hand. His spikes caught Sesshomaru's stomach.  
  
The demon's agonizing scream was unheard.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Sesshomaru grimaced as the throbbing in his stomach returned. He was lying on his stomach, watching the scene of the bear demon and Rin's quarrel unfold. Surprisingly, the little human girl had some power to her. Her agility, in any case, was greater than the colossal demon's slow pace.  
  
Rin ran about the demon, arms outstretched. She was grinning playfully, as if this was a game.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. The little girl had confidence.  
  
But his smirk was wiped off quickly, as Rin tripped. The demon chuckled at her misery; a deep, rasping sound that came from deep within his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and drew his other sword. Hoisting himself up slowly, Sesshomaru stood, shaking weakly, holding his weapon. The bear demon finally noticed Sesshomaru's presence. He turned to him, small black eyes shining evilly.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled slightly, and lunged.  
  
A panic-stricken voice pierced the midnight air.  
  
The bear demon had succumbed to Sessomuaru's blade.  
  
**Inuyasha POV  
**  
I opened my eyes. It was light again, though my vision was still clouded. I could make out a figure above me; a face. I felt a hand stroking my hair, and smiled instantly.  
  
_Kagome..._  
  
She'd come back. I'd come back.  
  
It didn't matter anymore. We were together. Naraku was dead. We were together...  
  
She whispered something to me, but I was too lost in gazing at her to listen. I heard her voice, but not the words. Not the sweet sounding words of a nightingale at dusk, but its voice, sound and clear in my mind, purifying me. I smiled lightly at her voice as she spoke those words again.  
  
My vision cleared and I studied Kagome's face.  
  
Those dark eyes glittered in the light of dawn, happiness playing in their depths. A smile etched her lips, stretching her expression ever so slightly. A few hairs fell down her face. I raised a shaking hand and pulled them behind her ears.  
  
She smiled further, and I smelled salt.  
  
Looking closer at her, I noted tears on her cheeks. I wiped them away.  
  
Kagome embraced me tightly, muttering those words again.  
  
This time I listened, and remembered them forever.  
  
The tone of her voice as she spoke the magical words, the way her hands were pressed to my back, the way she nuzzled my neck lovingly as I held her against me... It was magic. It was pure joy. It was bliss.  
  
Forever I remembered her words; forever I knew their meaning. And forever I remembered the way I said them back, my love coursing with a passion in my tone, just as Kagome's sweet voice had formed the words, just as her blessed lips had created each syllable.  
  
They were pure words, calming words, serene words. They were Kagome's words.  
  
"I love you..."

* * *

Awww... I liked this chapter... did you? Don't just sit there, review!  
  
Tell me what you liked, what I should never repeat again in future chapters or stories etc. And what you want me to keep doing...  
  
Hope you liked it!

By the way, just to let you know... Naraku's not.... well, perhaps it's best not to tell you, after all...  
  
Till then, Review!


	13. Pondering

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada...  
  
I am so sorry about not posting for so long... I had a school trip for a week... it was fun.... So I obviously couldn't update...  
  
Yeah, Sesshomaru wouldn't have been persuaded to help Inu and the others that easily. But hey, you think that's over? This chapter's gonna have some more detail and explanations as to why Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha, what he wants, and how Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna give it to him.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud (more or less) to present the next chapter!  
  
**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 13: Pondering_  
  
**Sesshomaru**  
  
Rin hugged her savior as Sesshomaru carried her calmly. He didn't know where he was going until he reached the village. Immediately he placed Rin to the ground and stumbled after Inuyasha's scent.  
  
He found his brother embracing the human girl, Kagome, tightly on the ground. He was bloody, torn, ragged... and yet Inuyasha seemed perfectly happy, joy brightening his entire face, eyes glittering in pure bliss.  
  
Sesshomaru struggled not to smile at his brother's happiness, not to let his walls down for an instant. But he failed utterly. A smile traced his lips gently. It was a soft smile, a tiny smile... but a smile nonetheless. And this was no evil grin, no smirk of victory. No... Sesshomaru's smile was true, as Inuyasha's...  
  
And then the demon remembered his reasons for coming here.  
  
"I believe you are in my debt, Miss Kagome..."  
  
The girl lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder and gazed at Sesshomaru, her eyes watering with happiness. She stood slowly, and in a swift motion, wrapped Sesshomaru in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you..." she muttered to him softly.  
  
Then, as Inuyasha staggered to his feet, Kagome returned to the hanyou. She held him steadily, as if depending on his strength, even though he was far weaker at that moment...  
  
"What is your request? Your wish?" she asked softly, her smile still blissful.  
  
"Do not forget... you owe me a life."  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly. "A life. Your wish?"  
  
"Knowledge."  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly, and spoke for Kagome.  
  
"Knowledge? Of what?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at his brother's complete and utter ignorance. "Of the well."  
  
**Kagura  
**  
He was gone. Gone! Naraku had been defeated... but why, then, was she still breathing? Upon Naraku's death, would she not die as part of him?  
  
So he wasn't dead...  
  
Kagura felt it, every motion of his. She knew at each moment where he was, what he was doing... and she knew now that he was on the brink of death, but still alive.  
  
Kagura's breath caught. She had the power, then, to escape this wretched place! She would die alongside Naraku, perhaps, but was not weakened in the least by his wounds.  
  
All the more fun for her to kick them.  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
He wanted to know about my time....  
  
Precious. Simply precious. That utter state of shock on Inuyasha's face was probably one of those great "Kodak Moments" commercials often buzzed on about.  
  
I stifled a fit of giggles as I stared at Inuyasha's expression. His eyes wide, mouth slightly open, ears drooping... why, the mighty hanyou Inuyasha was no more than a hungry puppy!  
  
_My_ hungry puppy.  
  
"Alright," I replied hastily, "But you have to promise not to... to tell any one else..."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "You have my word."  
  
And then Inuyasha spoke up with the words that made him Inuyasha.  
  
"Your words are worthless, dirt pile!"  
  
At another time, perhaps I would have 'sat' him, but this was a different occasion. He was far too wounded already by Naraku's trickery. He had no need to be hurt by me as well.  
  
I led Naraku and Inuyasha through the forest, winding between thick trunks of giant trees. At length we reached the well.  
  
Touching the rim of the well, I turned back to face Sesshomaru.  
  
"This," I said, "Is a portal to my time. To the future... in five hundred years. It's where I go at times. My time is where I get all of those 'strange gadgets.'"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, apparently deep in thought. He looked very... intelligent. His pose drew a perfect shape of contemplation. Soon he raised his head and gazed at me with a piercing gaze.  
  
It was a cool gaze, sweeping an icy wave of fear about me. Not at all like Inuyasha's soft, warm glances that warmed me in the cold, and cooled me in the heat. Not at all like my hanyou's reassuring gaze that destroyed all doubt and fear in my mind...  
  
Sesshomaru's words broke my train of thought.  
  
"You strike a great resemblance to the deceased Kikyo..."  
  
I nodded. Inuyasha approached me, staring at his brother with such hate... With such malice, that it was almost... funny.  
  
"She's Kikyo's reincarnation..." growled Inuyasha in reply to Sesshomaru's statement.  
  
**Kagura**  
  
Her chains snapped momentarily. Kagura stood, and, rubbing her wrists, sent a nervous glance about the dark room. Nothing disturbed her.  
  
Looking down at the fan in her hand, the demon smirked. She did, indeed have a very helpful ability to manipulate her fans... Picking up the second fan that lay on the dirty floor, Kagura set out from her cell.  
  
As she tread the long, dark, gloomy corridor that led to the main doors of Naraku's castle, Kagura noticed that the demon shadows that had once haunted the halls were gone. The souls had been freed.  
  
So Naraku had fallen to that insolent dog, Inuyasha.  
  
Kagura looked at her hands, and smirked further.  
  
Naraku was still alive... but he'd not bother her again.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
Sesshomaru had retired to one of his many castles, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone again in the clearing. They watched the demon disappear into the shadows, a slight smile still on his face.  
  
Kagome's face was red from laughing, her eyes still streaming tears as she broke out into yet another fit of giggles. Inuyasha glared at her, rather irritated by the human's harsh sense of humor. She was laughing at Inuyasha, and his attempts to seem strong and protect her. Inuyasha didn't like being laughed. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
Growling slightly, Inuyasha tried to draw the Tetsaiga. It didn't scare Kagome at all, for she knew the sword did not work against humans. Sheathing the weapon, the hanyou looked momentarily at his claws. Kagome ceased her laughing instantly, looking in fear at the look in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
It was a look of memory, a look of sad and painful remembrance.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Go play in the swamp, half-breed!"  
  
"The demons wouldn't accept you? Why should humans?"  
  
"I almost feel sorry for you, half-breed... Almost."  
  
The small, white-haired half-demon with dog ears felt tears growing in his eyes. He'd tried to protect his mother, for the villagers had ganged up against her again, blaming her for all the bad luck they'd been having. The little Inuyasha stood up against them, but as he extended his claws, they laughed.  
  
And they laughed.  
  
And they laughed...  
  
**End of Flashback  
**  
He didn't notice, at first, the warmth around him. He didn't feel the slight pressure of Kagome's hands on his back. But he _did_ hear her sweet words. They resounded in his head a million times, splitting into shards, sharp shards that pierced his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry... I... I didn't know..."  
  
He felt a rage then, a terrible rage that had nothing to do with Kagome. Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have done what he did then. He knew he shouldn't have spoken those words.  
  
But his rage took over his motions.  
  
Inuyasha jerked suddenly, and pushed Kagome away from him roughly. As she fell to the ground, the girl looked... hurt. It pierced Inuyasha's heart... but it was too late now.  
  
"You didn't know a lot of things!" He shouted, before whirling around and limping away.  
  
As Inuyasha vanished in the trees, Kagome lay on the ground, tears threatening to spill, wondering how the day could have began so wonderfully and ended so... terribly.

* * *

Whew... that took me a while. Excuse the shortness, and the long time it took me to write this. Sorry!!! Summer vacation's starting soon... no school or homework... so I'll try to update more often! 


	14. Patiently Waiting

Disclaimer: not mine, you know it's not. I'm getting really, really tired of these disclaimers...  
  
-cough- ok I know I didn't post for a long, long time. I also know most of you hate me right now. I would hate me, too, if I were in your shoes. Or socks, or whatever.  
  
So here's the next chapter for you, and a big sorry from me.  
  
Enjoy? Heh... -runs away screaming as angry reviewers pelt her with tomatoes-

* * *

**_Forever  
_**  
_Chapter 14: Patiently Waiting_  
  
**Kagome**  
  
It was her fault. She'd made him angry. She'd laughed at him, hurt him, ruthlessly... And he had every right to push her away like that. She didn't deserve him. She never had.  
  
But now, as Kagome sat there on the ground, watching Inuyasha vanish into the darkness of the trees, she did the only thing she could do.  
  
She cried.  
  
Kagome seemed to be doing that often as of late...but her tears didn't care. They subsided after a while, bringing her into sharp relief of what she'd done.  
  
She'd hurt him. She'd ripped apart his heart after mending it, and he'd pushed her away.  
  
Kagome stood, shaking, and gazed thoughtfully at her hand. It was bleeding.  
  
She must have impaled it on a sharp rock when she fell.  
  
But the pain, the stinging pain that accompanied gushing blood didn't capture Kagome's attention in the least. It was her fear, her guilt, her regret...  
  
Regretting the past wouldn't change anything.  
  
Naraku was gone. What of the jewel?  
  
Inuyasha would find it, become a demon, and live in his era happily, slaughtering at will. But Kagome... she had her own time. She had a mother, a brother, a grandfather, and a fat cat to return to.  
  
She already had a home.  
  
Kagome turned to the well and walked to it slowly. Looking down to its depths, she sighed. "Good-bye, Feudal Era..."  
  
And she jumped.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
He grumbled all the way to the village, returning back to his old self. Ignoring the villagers' looks as he passed them, Inuyasha headed straight to Kaede's hut. She'd just led the villagers back to their homes, seeing that the battle was over.  
  
"Where were ye?" she asked, turning to Inuyasha. "And where is Kagome?" 

"I was in the forest." He grumbled.  
  
Shippo jumped on Kaede's shoulder.  
  
"But where's Kagome?" the little kitsune shrilled.  
  
Sango and Miroku appeared behind Kaede, their expressions cool and unreadable. The hentai didn't even bother groping Sango for once...  
  
Still grumbling, Inuyasha went past them and into the hut. He lay down on the floor, hoping to rest.  
  
But rest avoided him, and sleep never came.  
  
**Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo**  
  
"Where's Kagome?" the kitsune began to whimper.  
  
Ignoring Shippo's sobs, Kaede sighed.  
  
"That fool of a hanyou must have angered her again."  
  
"Well, she'll come back in time... won't she?" Miroku stammered.  
  
Sango held on to his hand as if to her life.  
  
"She doesn't have a reason to return any more. Naraku has been defeated, the jewel returned."  
  
A look of shock passed along her eyes.  
  
"Where is the jewel?" Kaede asked, worried.  
  
"Inuyasha didn't have it..." Miroku replied slowly.  
  
"Kagome wouldn't have taken it..." continued Sango, "She doesn't need it."  
  
"Then... Then Naraku must still have it..."  
  
"I would have known had it been otherwise..." sighed Kaede. "I should have known..."  
  
Sango fell to her knees, and Miroku comforted her.  
  
The demon exterminator looked at Miroku's right hand for a moment.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
He turned his hand to the ground and opened the wind tunnel.  
  
A large gust of wind pulled the nearest dirt and rocks to him.  
  
Tears stained Sango's cheeks as Miroku closed the wind tunnel.  
  
"He's alive..."  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She found life in her own time strange, if not boring. She had grown to love all the battles with demons, all the heartbreak and wounds...  
  
As long as she was near Inuyasha.  
  
She knew it sounded sappy, knew her life in the past year had become something just short of an extremely cheesy romance novel. But she couldn't help it.  
  
And Kagome didn't care. She didn't know many things, was ignorant to even more. But one thing she knew for sure.  
  
She loved Inuyasha.  
  
More surely she loved him than she adored her very own life. She would trade everything she had: her home, her family, her friends, her time... everything, _anything_ for Inuyasha.  
  
He loved her. She knew just about that much.  
  
But Kagome was no simpleton. She knew he was devoted, tied to Kikyo by his promise.  
  
Kikyo was dead...  
  
Did that mean he would be free? Did that mean she could return to him?  
  
Kagome sighed, looking once again at the pile of homework she had missed while in the Feudal Era.  
  
At least she had something to keep her mind off him for a while...  
  
**Naraku**  
  
With his last breath he cursed that insolent mutt of a hanyou. To the last drop of Naraku's spilled blood he hated the dog and the miko that trailed near him.  
  
He was the strongest demon in the world! With the power of the Shikon No Tama, Naraku should have defeated Inuyasha with ease.  
  
But he hadn't.  
  
No, the jewel's power had been strong. So it couldn't have been weakness on his part.  
  
It must have been strength on the mutt's.  
  
Growling as he attempted in vain again to stand, and fell to the ground in pain. Laying there, crumpled somewhere in the middle of the woods, unable to stand or defend himself in the least, Naraku felt helpless.  
  
Almost as helpless as Onigumo had, laying in that cold cavern, covered in bandages and unable to move. Then again, Naraku felt more helpless than that insolent fool of a human had. For that fool had had Kikyo, the priestess, to take care of him. And who did Naraku the demon have?  
  
No one. He had no one to laugh with, cry with, or share his ambitions with.  
  
His incarnations hated him. He had killed anyone else that tried to get near him... Kikyo had remained somewhere in his heart still, but Naraku had used Kagome to kill her.  
  
He'd destroyed all chance of life. Oh, he would live, for the Shikon jewel wouldn't let him die. No, it would let him live until the end of time, with nothing but his own company to benefit from. Not that his own company was in the least pleasing.  
  
Perhaps he could have revenge on that hanyou.... When he mustered his power.  
  
He could wait for the dog to come about, and pounce on him when he least expected it, ripping him to shreds...  
  
That wouldn't help Naraku's loneliness in the least...  
  
But at least he had a goal now, a reason for living.  
  
He _had_ to have his revenge.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
He was still laying still in the hut, cursing all the gods he knew. Why had he had that outburst then? Why had he pushed Kagome away then, when he could have held her?  
  
All the guilt for everything he'd ever said or done to hurt her came sweeping over him.  
  
He'd hurt her, broken her heart a million times, shouted at her, almost killed her, rejected her... and yet Kagome still loved him. She _loved_ him!  
  
He didn't deserve her; he knew that for sure. But something told the hanyou that he had to protect her, no matter what. And that meant apologizing.  
  
He hated apologies. He'd despised them since the first one he'd been forced to make.  
  
To Inuyasha, the arrogantly self-centered hanyou, apologies were a waste of perfectly good time that could have been spent beating the stuffing out of some innocent-looking kitsune.  
  
But this was Kagome... the girl that had suffered so much already, the girl he was forcing to suffer even more because of his selfishness.  
  
He would have remained the monster that he'd been, would have continued on robbing villages and scaring the daylights out of children. But then something had happened that changed him forever. For good or worse he didn't know.  
  
_She_ happened.  
  
He remembered her curious raven eyes staring into his golden ones as she stroked his ears curiously.  
  
Inuyasha had been irritated then. No question. But gradually, he came to like her, to befriend her, and eventually – though he couldn't recall exactly when – he'd begun to fall in love with her.  
  
So as much as he hated to apologize, he'd have to do it. He'd have to give her the love she deserved, and the apology she'd never been given.  
  
The hanyou stood, and stepped from the hut. But as soon as his hopes rose at the thought of seeing Kagome smile for him again, they sank.  
  
For before him were three very crestfallen expressions.  
  
Sango sat on the priest's lap, her knees hugging her chest tightly as Miroku rocked her gently. Kaede paced behind them, an extremely restless look on her face.  
  
"Oh no..." Inuyasha groaned, "What is it?"  
  
But nothing in the world could prepare him for what they told him next.

* * *

Ok that was longer than usual... heh is that good enough for you? Tell me, please, and give me some more plot ideas... cause I'm almost out, and I want to keep this going.  
  
As usual, review! 


	15. Sealed

Disclaimer: Don't own, not mine, deal with it.  
  
Just to say sorry for not posting forever... and I'm not going to post for another week because I'm going on a trip... -cough- sorry about that...  
  
As usual, please review this once you're done the chapter, and PLEASE give me plot ideas... I'm totally lost here...  
  
Oh, and thanks Dark Inu Fan! You've just given me the sappiest idea in the world!  
  
-evil laughter-  
  
And so, to the next chapter! Up, up, and awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!  
  
-crashes into skyscraper-

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 15: Sealed_  
  
**Inuyasha – Feudal Era**  
  
"HE'S ALIVE?????"  
  
The roaring hanyou went berserk after hearing of Naraku's survival. Sango, still curled up in Miroku's arms, shook some with both laughter and pain. She didn't know which... because Inuyasha's behavior was so damn funny.  
  
Only Miroku managed to stay calm.  
  
"Indeed," said the priest. "My wind tunnel hasn't closed up."  
  
Inuyasha stopped hitting the ground and looked up. His face was pale. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why he turned so serious, and so suddenly.  
  
"You mean I..."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, you must find Kagome."  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Her room was something foreign, almost alien to her. Kagome couldn't quite enjoy waking up in the morning anymore, knowing that there were no more demons to fight, no more shards to collect, and no more Inuyasha...  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Forget about Inuyasha. He was a thing of the past now. She had her home. She had her family.  
  
But she needed him.  
  
Kagome sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Yawning, she stretched and stood. She opened the curtains to her room to let the first rays of morning pass through, and sighed. Her heart fell again.  
  
It was the god tree.  
  
The very tree Inuyasha had been pinned to by Kikyo's arrow, the very tree she had first seen him upon. She remembered the light of that morning, shining on his silver locks. His closed eyes gracefully set, his mouth firm in subtle anger...  
  
No.  
  
She shook her head. No more Inuyasha. No more memories of him. No more pain... She was past that time now. She had no further need of heartbreak.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
He chose to walk slowly through the forest, trying to enjoy the woods in all their liveliness. And as he walked, Inuyasha remembered Kagome's face, her expression when he pushed her away. It was of hurt, of pain, of heartbreak... She loved him. And he'd pushed her away...  
  
And now she was gone, gone to her own time, to a place where he knew she belonged.  
  
A place where there was no use for Inuyasha.  
  
She was wrong in thinking she was no more than a shard-detector. True, Inuyasha had thought of her as one before, but now... now he didn't care about the jewel anymore. He didn't want to turn full demon. He didn't want to become human. He didn't want anything except Kagome.  
  
A luxury he could not afford.  
  
He would become human for her, he knew, is so she wished. But if she loved him this way... If she loved him for who he was... Then could she not keep loving him no matter what?  
  
And who was he to deny her love, when he returned it just as fervently?  
  
He felt crushed, abandoned almost, although he knew that it was he that had abandoned Kagome. What a fool he was... what an honest idiot. A bastard...  
  
Kagome deserved better.  
  
Naraku  
  
He smiled evilly as the raccoon approached him slowly. A fevered redness had crossed his forehead, and he was burning up inside.  
  
So naturally, the poor little creature took him for a goner and thought it might have a chance of stealing food from him without being hit.  
  
As the raccoon edged towards the ruthless demon, Naraku reached out a quick hand and grasped the pitiful creature. Its back snapped in a sickly sound, and the demon smirked.  
  
Slowly, he stood. Still shaking from exaustion, Naraku edged towards the pile of dried wood he'd stacked. Lighting it by touching the wood with his index finger, Naraku put the raccoon onto two sticks above the fire to roast.  
  
As his meal prepared, the demon gazed into the dancing flames that licked the raccoon.  
  
And as if he understood their dance, Naraku's grin widened.  
  
"Then we shall wait..."  
  
**Kagura**  
  
Kanna was nowhere in sight. Little wench must have fled as soon as she felt Naraku's presence dwindling.  
  
Pity... she was beginning to feel like an older sister to the little girl...  
  
So much for that attempt to be friendly.  
  
But now, she had more important matters to attend to. Kagura turned through the halls of Naraku's abandoned fortress, heading to the main chamber. There, she spotted the villain's globe.  
  
She grasped it and took the blood-colored sphere into her hands as she curled up comfortably in Naraku's throne.  
  
"My my," she muttered, amused, "Naraku really did have a taste for comfort..."  
  
She placed the globe before her, and looked into it, still smiling.  
  
Blood seemed to swerve and tidal wave within the glass sphere, and then it spun into a small whirlpool.  
  
"Show me Inuyasha."  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
There was the well. The connection between his world and hers. The bond between them.  
  
He stepped up to the stone rim and stroked it lovingly, enjoying the lingering scent of Kagome upon the stones. Her scent was all over the clearing, on almost every blade of grass.  
  
He came here often lately, when he needed a sanctuary for himself. He would lay himself down on the soft grass, surrounding himself with Kagome's scent, and close his eyes, imagining her smiling face. And with that rest he was able to fight forever, never stopping for more sleep, until he was dead or dying once again.  
  
And when he was hurting from heartache, Inuyasha would settle once more amid the fine blades of grass that tickled his skin when he lay on them, softly caressing him as he wished Kagome would...  
  
No more thoughts of Kagome. He needed to see her. Now... and apologize, and explain, and say so many things he had meant to say but hadn't. He had told her he loved her, but he needed to show her, to prove his love. He hadn't kissed her, or held her as he had wished to for so long... But he would. He would...  
  
Bracing himself for the well between worlds, Inuyasha jumped.  
  
And he fell...  
  
And he fell...  
  
And he...  
  
Crashed?  
  
He realized where he was. This was the bottom of the well. Looking up, Inuyasha's eyes were met by a clear blue sky.  
  
He was still in the Feudal Era.  
  
**Kagome**

The well was sealed. She had tried to go back, go to him, explain herself, apologize...  
  
But it blocked her out. So she sat at the bottom of the well, on her knees, tears running down her cheeks again. She clutched at the soil, and whispered, "No..."  
  
She shook her head, tears falling faster. "No..."  
  
It was shut. Sealed. And he was gone. She'd never see him again, never touch him again, never love him again...  
  
No. No matter where he was, where she was, or how far they were apart, she would love him.  
  
_Forever._

* * *

That would be why I called it Forever... ok basically, this is going to get extremely fluffy from here, ok? Hope you liked... Review!!!


	16. Finding

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Anything to do with Inuyasha is not mine... 'cept for this story.  
  
Wow... 101 reviews!!! Thank you guys!!!!  
  
Yes, Dark Inu Fan.... I did use your idea. And one of your ideas this time happens to coincide with one of mine... and thanks for giving me yet another marvelous plot idea.... –laughs evilly-  
  
On with the show...

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 16: Finding_  
  
**Inuyasha  
**  
It was sealed. Such was the anger of Kagome...  
  
He kneeled on the dirt, staring helplessly at the ground. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
She was gone.  
  
Gone.  
  
_Gone!_  
  
He'd angered her, hurt her so much that she'd sealed the well after her.  
  
He clutched the dirt in his fist, brought it up to his face.  
  
Letting the silt drop again, Inuyasha felt a wave of panic hit him  
  
She was gone.  
  
He'd never see her again.  
  
He didn't know what came over him the, but the fierce hanyou wept.  
  
Tears that had welled up when Kikyo shot him, when his mother died, when he was near death, when he found himself in love with Kagome...  
  
When was it that he'd fallen for that girl?  
  
He realized that there was no time, no single moment when he fell in love with her.  
  
He'd love her from the start... if but a little, but that feeling grew, as vines tightened their bond.  
  
And now a knife had cut it.  
  
He placed his palm, fingers outstretched, onto the soil.  
  
A presence fell to his attention, and he knew, with painful relief, that Kagome was on the other side, in her time, loving him.  
  
Time did not matter anymore. It was but a fence, a herder of order. And love followed no order. Love escaped time, passed through ages.  
  
Their love would find a way.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She felt him.  
  
Placing her outstretched hand to the soil, Kagome wondered where she'd gone wrong.  
  
Why had the well shut?  
  
Perhaps she wasn't meant to have gone to the feudal era. Maybe she wasn't meant to have met Inuyasha, or gone on those adventures...  
  
Then why did it feel so right?  
  
Every moment she was near him, spent with him...  
  
It felt like that was where she was meant to be. And now... the way was shut.  
  
She felt him...  
  
She felt his fears, his tears, his love...  
  
Pressing her hand harder against the soil, Kagome cried harder.  
  
"Inuyasha... I love you..."  
  
**Inuyasha  
**  
"I love you, Kagome..." he whispered, "...I will find you again..." he swore he heart her speak to him, those kind words, soft words, loving words...  
  
_Kagome's_ words.  
  
**Naraku**  
  
He gazed at his calendar, and stretched as he got up. After preparing himself for yet another long day of listening to droning human fools that knew nothing of making money, Naraku seated himself in his limousine and nodded casually to the driver.  
  
As the expensive vehicle sped to the highway, Naraku remembered his calendar. Tapping on the driver's shoulder, Naraku indicated to him an exit from the busy road. The driver seemed confused, but asked no question.  
  
He wasn't paid to think for himself.  
  
Naraku grinned deeper as the reached a certain street. It was the proper day, and the proper place... now he just needed the proper people. Ensuring that his disguise was working, Naraku stepped from the limousine and onto the driveway.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Waving the driver away, Naraku continued towards the house that stood on top of a hill. And he smiled.  
  
There was the well. And the god tree.  
  
And the girl.  
  
But something was wrong.  
  
The girl... Kagome... was alone. No Inuyasha? Her head was down, and Naraku, in all his demon strength, smelled tears.  
  
It didn't take a genius to realize that the well was shut.  
  
No... no that wouldn't do. He could crush her now, but... well, what was the fun in killing someone whom had no reason to live, anyway? He had to get that hanyou to the girl...  
  
Yet another smile graced Naraku's face as an idea blossomed in his mind.  
  
Stepping up to the girl, he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
Someone had caught her shoulder.  
  
She whirled around and gasped. It was a man she'd never seen before. And yet... something about those cool gray eyes seemed familiar. Something about that cool pasture and silent contemplation... But she couldn't remember who it could be.  
  
"Don't be afraid..." he whispered soothingly. "I'm here to help..."  
  
"What's your name?" she replied suspiciously.  
  
He took his hand from her shoulder and stood tall. "That information comes at a high price, young lady." He replied. "And I do not believe you are not capable of paying it."  
  
Kagome took a step back from him, afraid.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
Naraku smiled as kindly as he could.  
  
"I want to help."

* * *

Tada! Another short chapter that gives you a little fluff and some plot! Yes, Naraku has waited for 500 years now... And he wants Kagome and Inu together...  
  
I wonder why...  
  
As always, review!!! I'm posting another chapter as soon as I can, maybe even today... 


	17. Evil is Beautiful

Disclaimer: I hate these things... Not mine, never will be, never was.  
  
Wow... thanks for the amazing reviews, guys! I never expected such good feedback! Some were a little too honest... but I respect that! There are only so many rare people in the world that have the unique ability to actually speak their mind!  
  
And yes, Dark Inu Fan.... I did use a lot of your review... it's just that you're so damn helpful...  
  
So... Here's the next crappy chappie of Forever...

* * *

**_Forever_**  
  
_Chapter 17: Evil is Beautiful  
_  
**Kagome**  
  
She found herself telling the tall man with cool gray eyes about Inuyasha, the well, the feudal era... She knew she shouldn't have, knew she was making a mistake... but this man seemed the kindest she had ever met before. They were so compelling... One could drown in them, and be perfectly happy doing so. They were beautiful eyes, handsome eyes, amazing eyes...  
  
And his grace! How he blinked at each sentence, a rhythmic pattern of soft motions. How he gently placed random locks of dark, wavy hair that spilled upon his face behind his ears...  
  
He was handsome. Sweet, innocent... and by his second sentence, Kagome was completely won over. It wasn't that she'd fallen for this man... No, no one could ever replace Inuyasha. But this stranger... he acted like a father to her. And she felt like a daughter to him. He was the father she'd never had.  
  
When she finished speaking of the well sealing and Inuyasha being trapped on the other side, she felt a lone tear spill down her cheek. The stranger wiped away gently, whispering soothingly.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered, "I can help..."  
  
**Inuyasha  
**  
He'd spent the better part of an hour trying desperately to open up the well. He pounded on it, whispered to it, used his sword on it... He'd even gone as far as begging it to open, on his knees at the bottom of the well.  
  
But after the cool blue sky of the morning became a storming wreath of clouds, Miroku came to retrieve him.  
  
The priest tried to help, Inuyasha knew, but nothing could help him now.  
  
Kagome was lost.  
  
**Naraku  
**  
The girl was easily convinced that he was a friend. It saddened him, somewhat, to see his prey so dejected... and he truly wished to help.  
  
Besides, where was the fun in killing something that did not fight back?  
  
He had decided to weave her into a soothing web, tangle her in softness, help her meet her love and give them some time... And then he would tug on the web and bring both her and the hanyou whelp to his wrath. So caught up in his thoughts was Naraku, that he did not realize he had let a grin upon his face. The girl looked up, confused. Sniffing, she asked, "Why are you smiling?"  
  
_Shit.  
_  
He needed a reason... quick. He couldn't take the grin off his face; no, that would seem suspicious. He couldn't tell her he was thinking of something else; that would chip her trust. He had to tell her something reassuring, something truthful... Ah yes, of course.  
  
"I am smiling, child, because I know how to open the well."  
  
Naraku smiled inwardly at the expression of the girl's face. It was hope.  
  
He'd given her hope.  
  
How amusing... he'd never given hope before. Naraku had always taken it away. But this... giving was much more amusing than taking... after all, what use did he have for hope once he took it? He didn't need anymore hope... so here he was, giving pieces of his own away.  
  
Naraku had never imagined he'd like giving anything... but this... it was quite a filling feeling. It made him feel warm, not scorching with heat as he would when he took away. He should try giving more often.  
  
"Please..." the girl rasped, captured in his gaze, "Please tell me how..."  
  
Looking down at the girl sitting beside him, Naraku smile gently. It seemed almost fatherly, how he smiled.  
  
"I can do better than that..." he replied softly.  
  
"It will take several days, however... perhaps longer, my child." He continued, and felt the girl's hope wither. He couldn't stand seeing her tremble in sorrow. So he stroked her cheek gently, whispering, "I'll get you to Inuyasha... I promise."  
  
It took more than a few days.  
  
He had to gather his power, save it up to open the well. The well's powers were great; he could not force the well open at this very moment.  
  
He'd thought it would take a week, but Naraku was wrong.  
  
Very wrong indeed.  
  
As a week passed and he found his powers ready, Naraku was called on an urgent trip to America, where he was to discuss the production and sales of his many products there. The girl had trembled, barely holding back her tears, when he told her the news.  
  
But he promised to open it as soon as he returned.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
For Kagome, those six months of waiting were the longest in her life. She went to school, skulking through the halls like a zombie, drained of her soul. She didn't smile in that time, though she feigned grins for her friends. No matter where she went, or what she did, everything reminded her of him.  
  
Inuyasha... that silver-haired demon that had won her heart so easily, had broken it so ruthlessly, had mended it so gently...  
  
Only to break it again.

**Inuyasha  
**  
He waited.  
  
Inuyasha returned every day to the well, hoping, wishing with all his might that a miracle would happen and Kagome would return.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
Every day he lost another bit of hope, letting it chip away slowly as his existence ceased to exist.  
  
He wouldn't have eaten, had not Miroku and Sango and Kaede forced food into him. He'd not have slept, had Shippo not played his fox-tricks on him to lull the hanyou to sleep.  
  
And even his dreams were haunted by Kagome's face.  
  
What of Kikyo?  
  
She didn't matter anymore. He'd loved her once, truly, but Kagome... Kagome was different. A better different, a more loving different, a different he'd been sure he couldn't lose...  
  
And now he'd gone and lost it.  
  
It had been a whole new world, a new blessed life for him, as a flower blooming or a butterfly hatching from its cocoon. But now she was gone. Gone like the wind blew away buds of the sakura tree's blossoms. Gone like the waves in the sea cast about foam. Gone like the clouds vanished into the cool blue distance of the endless sky, gone as the horizon swept away fantasies.  
  
But he waited. Every morning he would come to the well and sit at the bottom, dreaming of what he would say if he could see Kagome once again. He dreamed of apologizing, of her soft eyes accepting his words with a soft kiss... And they would dance between the sakura trees until dawn faded to dusk and dusk gave his guard to the stars. And they would lay on the sweet, soft grass, and dream alongside one another, at length falling to sweet slumber in each other's arms...  
  
**Kagome  
**  
She had waited for six months, sitting on the steps of the well house, watching, waiting, hoping... until at last, a black limousine pulled into her driveway. She stood and rushed to hug the stranger, thanking him and thanking him again, spilling tears into his black suit, relieved by the soft hand patting her back gently.  
  
She looked up and smiled at the stranger, and took his hand.  
  
"Please..." she muttered, her voice begging, "I've waited long enough..."  
  
**Naraku**  
  
He found himself by the well. Telling the fool of a girl to stand by the far wall for safety, Naraku grasped a dry piece of straw between his right thumb and forefinger. The straw did nothing; but he didn't want to let the girl see his magic working on its own... that would be too risky. So he'd have to work through the straw.  
  
Closing his eyes, Naraku focused on the feel of the straw; the cool, dry, hollow feeling held in his hand. He brought all the warmth in his body, focusing it on his fingers, and let the enchantment flow slowly through tiny gaps in his skin to the straw. He imagined the well, saw it closed. But he dug through the earth, digging, digging in his mind.  
  
Until at last he reached a door.  
  
He hastily opened that door in his mind's eye, marveling at the deep blue space beyond it. It was open.  
  
Slowly, he let the straw drop, and opened his eyes to watch it plunge into the well and through the invisible portal... to the feudal era.  
  
Turning around, he smiled warmly at the girl. The hope in her eyes made him want to make her happy again...  
  
Then to crush her. Oh, how wondrous, that feeling of being feared by all... of being at the top of the food chain, able to kill all and not succumb to any. He adored hearing the satisfying snap of a victim's spine, or the dying scream from their dying throat. He loved seeing the last drops of blood spill from a death wound, loved to hear the whispers of the netherworld frighten the dying and the dead...  
  
But most of all Naraku loved to hear their dying hopes. He adored the look in a victim's eyes, when all hope, all life was spilled from their existence. He loved watching torture; the slow, painful descent of one's final strength.  
  
And he would ensure these two would be a great amusement to destroy.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
He was about to turn away and climb from the well when something caught his eye.  
  
A piece of straw.  
  
Strange. It hadn't been there before... And it couldn't have possibly fallen from above the well. Which meant...  
  
"The well is open!" he exclaimed, climbing from the well to face a very confused Miroku. The priest stared at him, as if at a madman. Inuyasha didn't blame him. His face, though he could not see it, must have been quite alarming at the moment.  
  
Not bothering to explain himself to the monk, Inuyasha jumped.  
  
A familiar blue presence surrounded him, cushioning him softly, tickling his senses gently. He knew only one thing: he was going to see Kagome again.  
  
And there, the edge of the well lay open. Kagome's time!  
  
Climbing through the opened window slowly, Inuyasha hesitated to look up when he found himself at the bottom of the well.  
  
But when he did, he was rewarded handsomely.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
She saw him; his long silver hair falling flawlessly, gracefully about his shoulders... those furry ears pricked up in excitement and joy. His eyes... oh those golden eyes! Hesitation clouded them a moment, then courage as he looked up... Oh, how she loved those eyes... that piercing gaze, soft and gentle, a caress of kindness that was so utterly Inuyasha...  
  
She couldn't take it. Kagome threw herself at him as he climbed to the top of the well, laughing in joy as tears spilled from her eyes. He spun her around, then brought her close, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Oh, how she loved him! Happiness filled every inch of her being, joy doing wonders to her now forgotten grief. She kissed him back, loving him with all her might; wishing this moment would never end.  
  
But he pulled back, and they stared at one another, gasping for breath, each lost in the other's eyes. Then, breathlessly, he whispered "I love you, Kagome..."  
  
Kagome kissed him again, and pulled back, only to embrace him tightly. She memorized his feel; the soft caress of his haori against her skin, and his scent; the freshness of sakura blossoms and the freedom of the wind. His voice, the soft tones soothing her; his gaze, the piercing golden eyes that made her heart flutter.  
  
"Oh, gods... I love you so much..."  
  
From the corner, gray eyes gleamed red. A smirk formed on the edges of the stranger's mouth.

* * *

Whoa... ok here's a longer chapter for you! Enjoy the cliffy! Muhahaha I'm so evil... and crazy... muhahahaha.....  
  
Review!!!


	18. Onigumo's Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own honor... wait, no., never mind. I don't own honor any more.

Dark Inu Fan, you've just made this story much, much more interesting. –evil laughter-

Well, I'm already dead for not updating forever, so... -cough- here you go...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Forever**_

_Chapter 18: Onigumo's Heart_

**Kagome **

She was filled with happiness, joy coursing through her veins as she kissed Inuyasha. But he pulled back at length, and gazed into her eyes. Kagome blushed and remembered her manners. She had to thank the stranger.

He was in the shadows, an awkward grin on his face. Kagome shrugged off the evil thought that bloomed inside her mind and smiled at him kindly.

"Thank you, sir..." she said, grasping Inuyasha's hand firmly.

His voice was frightening, ominously evil in reply. They were kind words, but a double meaning flowed through them, the man's tone strangely villainous.

"Oh, no, Kagome," he replied darkly. "The pleasure is all mine."

**Inuyasha**

Something was wrong. He smelled strange. There was an odor to him that the hanyou recognized... but from where? He blocked off the nagging voice that told him to worry, assuming all humans in Kagome's time smelled that way... except for Kagome, that is.

She smelled of Sakura buds in the gentle wind, of the freshness of morning, and the cool dew on leaves. She smelled of her time, of the street and dust and of sweat... but sweet nonetheless. Never, never in his life or beyond, would he trade this moment. For anything. For riches, for power, for all his heart's desires... because all his heart's desires were here. Right here, holding Kagome, loving Kagome... this was where he felt right. This was where he lived, truly thrived.

**Naraku**

He grinned further at their confusion, as his plan unraveled bit by bit, each gear falling in place as he'd planned. Now was the time to grab that pitiful human girl and torture her, killing Inuyasha harshly, leaving him to watch Kagome's gruesome death...

There.

There was the moment. Kagome turned her head slightly to look at Inuyasha, her look of pure bliss, of pure love. Her neck... All he had to do was reach out and grab her neck, and she would be completely in his control.

But that look...

That love, that undying devotion in her gaze was given to Inuyasha. Inuyasha. _Inuyasha._

No. Naraku shook his head, sure that the lovers wouldn't see him. They didn't seem to notice, so he continued to rage on within himself. This wasn't planned. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it did.

That pang in his chest, that awkward rhythm of his heart.... That cursed heart! The heart of that fool, Onigumo, still beat within the demon Naraku had become. But was Onigumo not desirous of Kikyo? He had rid himself of _that _mortal. Then why did his heart pound so?

Grey eyes turned to the mortal girl. Her. She was Kikyo. She bore the priestess' soul. She had to _die_.

But Naraku's hand wouldn't raise against her. He couldn't hurt the wench.

Cursing inwardly and scowling to himself, Naraku deemed it time to kill the hanyou fool instead. He raised his hand, and smiled evilly. No heart would stop him from killing _that_ wench.

The pitiful hanyou had no chance to cry out.

**Sango**

She was with Miroku when it happened. They were walking through the wood, enjoying the beauty around them, and each other's presence. Miroku stooped to pick a flower for her. It was a beautiful flower, lines of pink and yellow and deep violet streaking the velvet petals.

She sniffed it when he gave it to her. It smelled of Sakura blossoms and daisies and roses and tulips and all the flowers in the world... every petal sending pure bliss down her spine. She wrapped her arms about Miroku and smiled, perfectly happy. If only this moment could last forever...

And then it came.

Or rather, _he_ came.

It was a Sesshomaru. A weary expression of heart-sore wounds pasted over his face, eyes near tears. His hair was matted with blood, and the demon stank of the substance. He trailed it, and wounds of all manner traced themselves about him, enclosing him in poison, darts, arrows, daggers and sword wounds. He was weak. He was almost crawling.

Sesshomaru's girl and his imp were nowhere in sight. He was alone.

Sango and Miroku knew better than to trust Inuyasha's elder brother, but what harm could he do in such a state? He had helped them... it was time for them to return the favor. The monk and the exterminator rushed to Sesshomaru's side, placing him gently on the ground. But first thing's first. They had to know what happened.

"... Puppets... Naraku..." was all the youkai managed to say. And even those two words cost him dear. Blood spilled from his mouth, staining his lips with bile and the red substance. His eyes closed slowly, clenched in pain, then opened in horror. His jaw clenched, blood poured from his ears and nose.

Needless to say, he was a wreck.

Sango stared at Miroku in horror.

"So Naraku..."

"Is still alive." He finished for her, stroking Sango's cheek for reassurance.

Sango wasn't reassured. But this was no time for worry. Panic would come later. Now, they had to help Sesshomaru.

Glancing at the demon's grotesque wounds, Sango winced.

"This is beyond my power..." she muttered.

"And mine," replied Miroku. "We have to get him to Kaede."

Sango nodded deeply, and took her place at Sesshomaru's head. She held him by the shoulders as Miroku picked up the demon's feet. And so, inching along bit by bit, they headed for the village where they hoped that Kaede would be able to help him.

Sango didn't care one bit about whether Sesshomaru lived or died, but they needed more information off him. They needed more knowledge.

**Naraku**

The hanyou was unconscious in his grasp, limp momentarily. Kagome stared at him in terror, and backed away in fear.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

Naraku laughed, that deep, throaty laugh. That evil laugh that stroke fear to even the most courageous man's heart. Not to mention some weak human girl's.

He snapped his fingers, letting his disguise slink away with the magic that held it. Kagome gasped in further fear, but gulped it down. Her eyes turned red with hate, mad with fury.

"NARAKU!" she shouted, no longer afraid. Pitiful girl... love drove her to be blind. Didn't she see what he was going to do? No... no, she did not. Perfect.

Naraku raised Inuyasha by the neck, and let go of the hanyou. He did not fall. Instead, the hanyou hung in the air, limp and evidently dying, life draining from him at every moment of time. Kagome, struck down in horror and in hate, ran to the hanyou she loved so pitifully.

But she couldn't touch him. A forcefield... Naraku had created a forcefield, preventing the human fool to near the mere half-demon.

There. That pang again. Was it guilt he felt? This was no time for guilt. Was it Onigumo's heart? Yes... it was that fool of a mortal's heart, pained to see Kagome suffer so.

But Naraku swallowed that guilt and looked on in amusement as the life faded from Kagome's eyes.

* * *

Dun dun dun....

I am in total control now!

Again, sorry for not posting for so long... I was working on my other story... my LOTR story... yeah, I know, I really, really shouldn't have started it... but I couldn't help myself! I think I'll end this story on chapter 20...

I'm wondering right now... should I let Sesshomaru live or die? I don't really care what happens to the brute, so you decide... if you don't, I'll just kill him. Ok?

Push the magic purple button...


	19. Forever

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Oh, I'm so sorry! I guess that doesn't do much, does it? Huh... Oh well, life moves on. C'est la vie!

Oh, and, by the way... yeah, blood does ooze from you ears when you're dead... heh... forgot that. But, anyway, Sesshomaru's a demon, so that rule doesn't really effect him, does it now?

And Voila place flourish thingy here The next chapter of...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Forever_**

_Chapter 19: Forever_

Sesshomaru gulped in air, his eyes snapping open to gaze at the nothingness he saw. Ragged breaths echoed in the hollow chamber that filled his mind. He heard voices.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What happened?"

"Tell us, Sesshomaru!"

"Come on, you're a demon! You can handle this!"

"What about Rin?"

Rin. The little girl. Rin, the child. Shit. Deep shit. Sesshomaru groaned, felt his throat constrict as a cough bust from his lips. He tasted blood.

Someone wiped his lips. Sesshomaru felt soft fabric brush them. He groaned again as another wave of pain hit him. He shut his eyes, opened them again. He couldn't see. Nothing. Only light. Bright light and mottled circles. Voices. So many voices...

He clenched his fists, and relaxed them, letting his muscles stretch one by one.

Sight returned. In time, the mottled figures became faces – the girl and the boy. The hag nurse. They helped him sit up, and he moaned at the pain of bending his spine. He could barely move his neck, but what he saw horrified him.

The darts were gone. He was covered in nasty gashes, some still open. Scratches and bloody wounds covered him, and the dart targets like millions of mosquito bites. The hag pushed something into his hands.

"Drink."

She helped him raise the cup to his mouth, and he opened his lips with agony. The liquid poured down his throat, Sesshomaru constricting it in pain. Setting down the cup, the hag smiled at him.

"You'll be fine."

Sesshomaru curled the ends of his lips into what he hoped was a smile.

**Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome watched in terror as the life drained from Inuyasha, his well-built form becoming frail, his expression gaunt.

Naraku only looked on and smiled.

She had to do something. Had to stop this. But face reality –what could she do? Send an arrow at the demon? What good would that do, even if she had them handy? She was just a jewel hunter, nothing more. Just a useless jewel hunter.

But she couldn't just sit there at let Inuyasha die. Not this time. If she didn't have a reason to live with him dead, why not make the best try to save him?

She stood, raising her head to stare at Naraku. He didn't move his head. His violet eyes turned to stare at her, piercing needles through her skin.

She took a step. His gaze grew stronger. Another. The needles met bone. Another. Naraku widened his eyes, more darts piercing her through.

She closed her eyes, gulped down blood. Opening them, Kagome clenched her hands. Two steps and still the needles pierced, stronger and larger in number with every step.

She was beside the demon now. He chuckled and snapped his right hand. Kagome hit glass. Damn that bastard...

The needles stopped. Kagome stood straight, taking strength in herself. Her eyes flickered to Inuyasha, and back to Naraku. She muttered something, her words barely escaping her lips in a hiss of air.

Naraku turned to her fully, amusement playing in his gaze.

"Pardon?"

Kagome growled.

"Die."

The demon only laughed and extended his hands.

"Go right ahead. I'll give you a free hit."

The glass wall vanished. Kagome screamed and jumped on him, hitting him and kicking and biting... nothing worked. Naraku only stood there and laughed.

She was angry. _Very_ angry.

She grabbed the first thing in her pocked – a sharp pencil. It didn't matter anymore. She stabbed it into Naraku's heart. Pain crossed his face.

"Wha-" came the confused murmur. Then his face straightened. "Damn Onigumo..."

Ah... Kagome grinned. Onigumo. Of course! She could kill Naraku, so long as Onigumo's weak heart remained within him. She wrenched out the pencil and through it to the ground. Naraku stumbled back. Digging for her pocked knife, Kagome approached him. Opening the weapon, she grinned at the demon, and stabbed his heart.

She twisted it, watching his pain.

"This..." she said through gritted teeth, "Is for me."

"This is for Sango and Miroku," she twisted it again.

"And this..." she wrenched it into his heart, and Naraku screamed in pain. "This is for Inuyasha!"

The mighty demon writhed at her feet.

**Sesshomaru**

He raised his head at the bright sunshine, streaming into the hut and colouring the room. His eyes flickered past the pots and hay, and he gazed at the ashes of the fire.

The cloth in the doorway lifted, and the hag stepped in. The boy and girl followed her. Their expressions were anxious.

"What happened, child?" the hag asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Naraku's puppets – they're still alive. Naraku's still alive."

Miroku shook his head and smiled weakly.

"He's not." He pulled off his glove, let Sesshomaru see the remnant of his wind tunnel – pink flesh, closing up the scar.

"Then, he was. It doesn't matter anymore, then, does it?"

Miroku only sighed.

"It's over."

Sango smiled.

"Yes, I guess it is."

**Kagome**

Inuyasha was almost dead when the last remnants of life flickered from Naraku's staring eyes. His magic broke, and the hanyou fell into her arms.

She sat there, stroking his head in her lap, smiling and choking back the tears that dared to spill. In time, he cracked open an eye and gazed up to her.

"Kagome..." he breathed.

She kissed his forehead, stroked his head.

"Shh... rest... Naraku is dead... It's over..."

**Naraku**

In the Feudal era, amid the heart of Inuyasha's forest, Naraku watched the last embers of his fire fade away with the wind.

He breathed, and sparks rose to create a new fire once again. He still had this chance.

He still had forever.

_The End_

* * *

I dunno if I should do an Epilogue... your choice. Sorry if I disappointed anyone, but this is how I am. Disappointing. 


End file.
